Solace
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: ColePhoebe, my usual. Set after Cole returns from the Wasteland, before he goes 'crazy'. Complete
1. Chaper 1

**Solace...**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: So I'm back. And having been absent for so long, I'm disappointed to see the lack of Cole/Phoebe stories present. I suppose I'll have to change that. . .  
  
This one is based, once again, before Cole's character was annihilated in Season 5. A little while after he came back from the wasteland. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

She let out a slow, bored breath. The darkness outside her office indicated that everyone had left work. Everyone but her. She glanced once more at her computer screen, willing an ounce of inspiration to come to her. Nothing. She sighed. Standing up, she turned to look out of the darkened window. A thin layer of cloud, shining eerily against the black background, covered the stars. She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice as the demon shimmered silently into the room behind her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Phoebe spun around, poised for action, her heart beating wildly. Her eyes fell on him, and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. "What are you doing here?" She questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Not happy to see me?" Cole asked, giving a wry smile. He crossed his arms, holding on to a large box, and leaned casually against the doorframe.  
  
"I'm serious, Cole." Phoebe said, suddenly losing all sense of control. Something that usually happened when she was in the presence of her ex- husband. "I told you, you can't just keep shimmering in here like this. . .there's nothing between us anymore." She glanced away as she fought to believe her own words.  
  
Cole stared at her, his eyes piercing hers. For a moment, Phoebe thought that he had seen straight through her obvious denial. But then, the look was gone, so fast that Phoebe thought that she had imagined it. "I know." He replied softly.  
  
Phoebe glanced at him "Then why are you here?" She questioned, not fully convinced. She eyed the box he was holding, wondering if it was an attempt to lure her back into his life. She felt a shiver run up her spine, and ignored the outrageous, inward hope that it was.  
  
As if in reply to her stare, he held up the box and shook it slightly. "It's for Piper and Leo. I thought you could give it to them for me. . .it's for the baby."  
  
Phoebe was taken aback. "Oh." She replied, for lack of anything else to say. She accepted the box.  
  
"I thought that they may no be too happy if I visited them in the manor." Cole explained.  
  
"You're probably right." She held up the box. "Thank you."  
  
Cole gave her a small, forced smile. "No problem."  
  
Phoebe glanced at her watch, and realising that she wouldn't be able to write any more despite how hard she tried, she switched off the computer. "I should get going." She said, glancing at Cole. She slipped on her coat, then picked up her bag in one hand, the gift box in the other. Suddenly, she paused, and swore inwardly.  
  
"What is it?" Cole questioned, noticing her hesitation.  
  
Phoebe looked at him for a moment. "I was late for work this morning. . .Paige orbed me. . ." She said simply.  
  
Cole gave her a wry smile. "You can't get home." He realised.  
  
"I'll call Paige. . ." Phoebe began, reaching for the phone on her desk. Cole was faster, placing his hand flat over the receiver. She looked up, confused.  
  
"I'll take you." He said, as though it was an obvious solution.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Phoebe replied, straightening up.  
  
"It won't take me more than a second." He said with a small smile. He held out his hand. Phoebe hesitated. "I won't bite, I promise." He added, his smile growing wider. She returned it half-heartedly.  
  
Walking around her desk, she switched off the office light, plunging them in darkness. Her eyes quickly recuperated, as she reached out to take his hand. She hesitated once more, but didn't have time to pull back as his hand covered hers. A breath caught in her throat as they touched, the familiar feel of his soft skin surprisingly familiar to her. She shivered as he gripped her hand tighter, and faded them both from her office. They reappeared moments later in her bedroom. She hurriedly let go of his hand, placed her belongings on her bed, and flicked on the light switch.  
  
"I felt that." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"What?" She asked, genuinely confused. Her heart was still beating wildly from when he had grabbed on to her. He was out of her life now. He wasn't supposed to mean anything to her.  
  
"You shuddered. When I took your hand. . .I felt it." Cole said, a half smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I did not. . .shudder." Phoebe said, looking away.  
  
"You didn't?" Cole questioned, obviously not convinced.  
  
Phoebe shook her head defiantly. "No." She said simply, unable to conceal the amusement she felt. His smile suddenly vanished, and she felt as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't." She warned.  
  
"Don't what?" He asked, stepping away from her.  
  
"Whatever you were about to say." She tried to explain. "It's barely been a month since I've seen you again. . .I'm not ready to talk about everything that happened."  
  
He shook his head after a moment. "I don't want things between us to end like this. With us just going our separate ways and not ever speaking again."  
  
"That's never what I wanted." Phoebe said quickly.  
  
"It is." Cole said, gazing at her. He wasn't angry, merely sympathetic. "And I don't blame you. You wanted to turn your back on everything that happened and hope that it wouldn't come back."  
  
"And it hasn't." Phoebe said, giving in. "Not until now."  
  
"That's because it always comes back, Phoebe." Cole said. "Listen to me." He urged, stepping towards her. "You have to face it. We both do. I have to realise how much I hurt you and your sisters, and you have to realise that none of it was your fault."  
  
She shook her head defiantly, willing away the tears that were now, after so much time, threatening to flow. "Don't do this."  
  
"Don't hold it all in." Cole said, ignoring her plead. "I'm sorry. . .I'm so sorry. If I could take back any of the pain that I caused you--"  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said firmly, interrupting him. "Stop."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." He finished, his eyes piercing hers.  
  
She nodded, the tears welling up in her eyes. "I could have stopped it. I could have stopped him." Cole didn't need her to tell him that she meant the Source. "Then none of it would have happened. . .and we wouldn't have lost--" She broke off, unable to say the words.  
  
"Our baby." Cole finished gently. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek, his heart rising slightly when she didn't pull back or brush away his hand. "Listen to me." He urged gently. "There was nothing you could do. Nothing. Don't blame yourself for my mistake." He let his hand drop back to his hand, looking away. "If anyone could have stopped it, it was me. Only me."  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe said softly, trying to make him look at her. When she finally met his eyes, she continued. "I know what it's like to be possessed by something without any control. It's happened to me. . .to my sisters. . ." She paused momentarily. "And to be suppressed by the Source of all evil. . .I couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was." She gave him a small, faint smile. "I don't blame you. Any more than you apparently blame me."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, relishing in the silence. "I should go." Cole finally spoke.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I'll see you soon." She said, half questioning.  
  
Cole hesitated. "I'm actually. . ." He paused. "I'm leaving San Francisco."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, confused.  
  
"We've finally let go, Phoebe. We've let it all out." He said. "Now I'm going to give you the space you need. The time you need." Phoebe could see the determination in his eyes, and knew there was no changing his mind. "Not for good. I'm not sure when. . .but I'll be back."  
  
"I hope so." Phoebe replied truthfully.  
  
"You mean that?" Cole questioned. Phoebe nodded, giving him a half smile. After another moments silence, he held open his arms in invitation. She glanced at him wearily, and he grinned sheepishly. "No ulterior motive, I promise." She couldn't help but smile in return. Releasing all sense of doubt, she stepped into his embrace. She rested her cheek against his chest, and let out a comfortable sigh as his arms swept around her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and relished in the warmth of his body. She almost screamed out in protest when he pulled back. She gazed into his eyes, and noted the familiar spark in them that had been absent for so long. She smiled.  
  
"I'll see you, Cole." She said softly.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Goodbye, Phoebe." He whispered, as he faded silently from the room.

* * *

So, just like a lot of my other stories, here starts a story bound to carry on somewhere in the future. . .in the next chapter. Review and give me your thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they were much appreciated. I know how long I took to update. I know! And I apologise.  
  
Just a note: Leo's still an Elder. Cole is 'powerful', not invincible. He can still get injured without acidic blood healing him. Chris isn't around.

* * *

One Year Later. . .  
  
"Oh man. . .that was the third mirror this week. . ." Piper exclaimed, cringing at the sound of broken glass. She ducked behind the couch, in between Paige and Phoebe, as two fireballs went flying overhead. "If this keeps up, I'm going to have enough bad luck for two lifetimes. . ." She mumbled.  
  
"Ready?" Phoebe asked, clenching onto the small vial.  
  
"I guess. . ." Piper sighed. She rolled out from the cover of the couch and threw forward her hands, freezing the scene momentarily. As Paige and Phoebe looked up, the huge demon standing in front of them began to shake off the magic. Without another thought, Phoebe threw the potion. As the demon broke through Piper's magic, flames appeared at the bottom of his robes. Within seconds he was engulfed, before vanishing completely.  
  
Phoebe brushed off her pants, before turning to her sisters. "I have to get going. . ."  
  
"What? Now?" Piper asked incredulously. "This place is a mess!"  
  
"I have to meet Jason. . .I'm already late." Phoebe tried to explain.  
  
"Right. . .Jason." Paige said, as she and Piper shared a knowing look.  
  
"Look, you guys might not like him now. . .but he'll grow on you." Phoebe said uncertainly. Her sisters' obvious disapproval was getting to her.  
  
"Who said we didn't like him?" Paige asked, with a pout.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes slightly. "He'll grow on you." She reiterated, before turning around and heading for the front door. When it shut behind her, Paige grimaced at Piper.  
  
"Were we that obvious?" She questioned.  
  
"Like a house on fire." Piper said. "Now help me with this glass. . ."

* * *

"A battle. . ." Cole repeated the other man's words somewhat lazily.  
  
"The mother of all battles, Turner." His friend replied. "Good vs. Evil. A fight till the death. . ." He trailed off.  
  
Cole shook his head with a slight smile playing on his lips. He leaned forward over his desk, giving Matthew Donaldson, his partner, a reproachful stare. "You have as much work to do as I have."  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't have time for a movie!"  
  
"Matt, why don't you go ahead . . . I'm not in the mood." Cole replied.  
  
"You're never in the mood, Turner. But if that's how you feel. . .it's your loss." Matt replied, standing up heading for the door. "Has your life always been this boring?" He provoked as he pulled open the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Cole said, shaking his head as his friend disappeared through the doorway, shutting the door behind him. Cole thought about his words, smiling inwardly at them. His life had been anything but boring. But now, he had to admit, things were getting a bit depressing.  
  
But that was his choice. He had stopped using magic to prevent himself remembering his past. Or anyone in it. He stood up suddenly and headed to the window in his office that overlooked the city below him. New York City. This place should have been anything but boring. He glanced around. The city was incapable of being cloaked in darkness, lights illuminating the business district for miles. He smiled slightly. He froze, his smile vanishing, as he sensed the presence of someone behind him. He spun around, his body prepared for any onslaught. Once again he froze, confused, as he stared at the figure seated on the other side of his desk. He frowned.  
  
"Cole. It's been a while. . ." The figure replied.  
  
Cole hesitated, before stepping forward. "Leo." He said cautiously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think you know." Leo replied, standing up.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Cole said, still suspicious.  
  
"You haven't felt it? The presence of evil stronger than any of us has known?"  
  
Cole hesitated. "I didn't believe it."  
  
"You're powerful Cole, none of us can deny that. And while we don't completely trust you, we're willing to admit that we could use your help." Leo replied.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Not the sisters. . .if that's what you're asking." Leo replied.  
  
"Then who?" Cole questioned, his curiosity growing.  
  
Leo hesitated, knowing this admission probably wouldn't help him. "The Elders."  
  
Cole stared at him. "You're an Elder. . ." He stated, half questioningly.  
  
Leo nodded. "Almost six months now." He replied. "Can you help us?" He changed the subject abruptly.  
  
"The Elders have never supported me. Give me one reason why--"  
  
"Phoebe." Leo interrupted. "You want a reason? She's it."  
  
"I don't understand." Cole said, confused.  
  
"The Power of Three is powerful, we both know that. But this evil power. . .this new Source. . .has the potential to destroy them. Without you, they might not survive."  
  
"You can find someone else." Cole said, turning around, his defences already faltering at the thought that Phoebe may be in danger.  
  
"Someone with as much power as you? Who knows the ways of the Underworld?" Leo paused. "I don't trust that you will protect Good, Cole. But I trust that you will protect Phoebe. And in this case, that's good enough."  
  
Cole clenched his fist, there was no way he could pull back now. "They're not just going to welcome me back into the Manor."  
  
"They will. When I explain what's going on." Leo said, somewhat wearily, not gleefully anticipating the conversation. "Can you help us?"  
  
Cole stared at him. There was no choice now. Phoebe's safety wasn't something he could easily shrug off. He hesitated, knowing he may come to regret it, before nodding. There was no going back now.

* * *

"Well tell him to go back!" Piper exclaimed. "I'm not letting that man back into this house."  
  
"Can we keep it down?" Leo pleaded. "I don't want Phoebe to know until it's absolutely necessary."  
  
"Leo, she's in the shower. She can't hear anything." Paige said nonchalantly from the counter.  
  
"Aren't you going to back me up?" Piper questioned of her youngest sister.  
  
Paige looked up, frowning. "I think you've got it pretty well covered."  
  
Piper growled. "He lied and schemed--"  
  
"In his defence, that was only the Source." Leo interrupted.  
  
"Don't defend him. He could put Wyatt in danger. If not from him, than from any of the other crazed demons that want him dead." Piper almost smiled, playing her trump card.  
  
"In more danger than he already is just by being one of the Charmed Ones children?" Leo questioned. "I would never let anything happen to Wyatt, Piper, you know that. And you also know that that boy has a knack for protecting himself." Piper remained silent, her smile having disappeared abruptly. Paige chuckled to herself.  
  
"Sure you don't have anything to say now?" Piper snapped at Paige.  
  
Paige gave a sigh of resignation, before facing Leo. "The man tried to kill us, Leo. Source or not. And even if he's not still plotting some evil scheme. . .he's put Phoebe through enough. It's not fair to bring all the pain back for her."  
  
Leo sighed. "You don't have to convince me, I know what he's done, and what he's capable of. But I also know that without him we're helpless--"  
  
"We've never been helpless before." Piper interrupted.  
  
"You've never been up against power like this." Leo retorted. He paused, and then pleadingly, "We need him."  
  
Piper realised that despite what she had to say, Leo had the authority. And if things were going to be as bad as he predicted, then maybe having Cole on their side was better than nothing. "Phoebe's not going to like it."

* * *

Phoebe hurried to her room, clutching the towel around her damp body. Her feet padded lightly on the ground as she entered her room, flicked on the light switch and shut the door behind her. She shivered slightly as a breeze from outside met her skin. She crossed the room and shut the window. She shivered again, this time not because of the wind. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt the presence of someone behind her. She whirled around. A breath caught in her throat, as she once again clutched on to the towel to prevent it from falling off.  
  
"Cole?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
"I'm sorry to come to you like this. . .now. . ." He indicated towards the towel. "But I needed to tell you before your sisters could."  
  
"Tell me what? Why are you here, Cole?" She questioned, taking in his clean-shaven, formal appearance. A midnight blue shirt. Pitch-black suit. Black tie. Shiny, black shoes completed the picture.  
  
"Leo found me. He told me that the Elders needed help vanquishing a new evil. That you needed help. . ." Cole tried to explain.  
  
"New evil? I don't understand." Phoebe said, unable to make sense of his words while her heart was beating so rapidly.  
  
"They needed my help. Leo said you may be in danger, so I came." Cole said awkwardly. He paused. "You look amazing."  
  
Phoebe was taken aback. She looked down at herself, draped in a towel, her hair messy and damp. She smiled slightly. "Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm serious." Cole replied with a half smile.  
  
"Well you don't look so bad yourself." Phoebe said, indicating towards the suit. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time." They shared a moment of eye-contact, before a knock on the door received their attention.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper's voice floated through the door. Phoebe met Cole's eyes again. He nodded slightly, somewhat wearily. She crossed the room and opened the door.  
  
"We have something to talk about." Piper said, entering the room. She froze immediately as her eyes fell on Cole. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Piper--" Phoebe began.  
  
"Leo said that I could have some time to talk to Phoebe about this." Piper continued.  
  
"Leo doesn't know I'm here." Cole said.  
  
"I do now." Leo replied, entering the room behind Piper. "Cole, we agreed you would at least try to do things my way."  
  
"I tried, Leo. And I failed miserably." Cole replied, causing Phoebe to smile slightly. Piper, however, wasn't amused.  
  
"How are we going to be able to do anything if he won't listen to any of us?" Piper said exasperated.  
  
"I'm not here to work against you, Piper. Believe it or not I'm here to help you. And that's what I'm going to do." Cole said, glancing momentarily at Phoebe. Phoebe met his gaze for a moment, but was quickly distracted by Piper's next comment.  
  
"What's Jason going to think when Cole starts hanging around here?" Piper blurted out.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I thought you didn't like Jason."  
  
Piper hesitated. "Like you said. . .he'll grow on me."  
  
Phoebe smiled wryly. "We'll deal with that when we get to it." She said, avoiding Cole's eyes. "But right now, I'm under the impression that we need Cole." She looked questioningly at Leo, who nodded slightly, almost regretfully. She then turned to Piper, who didn't say anything. "So I guess there really isn't a choice in the matter." Phoebe said, a trace of finality in her voice. "Meanwhile, I'm freezing my butt off wrapped in a damp towel. . .so if you all don't mind, I'd like to get dressed."  
  
"Right. . ." Leo said, backing out of the room.  
  
Cole glanced from Piper to Phoebe. "I'll be back soon." He said softly, before fading out of the room. Piper gave Phoebe a soft gaze.  
  
"I hope you don't regret this." She said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I won't, Piper." Phoebe said, gently pushing her sister out of the room. "And stop worrying so much. . ." She added, as she started to close the door behind Piper, "It's giving you wrinkles. . ." The door shut with a light thud.

* * *

Sorry again that this took so long to come up. Hope it was worth the wait. Review and give me your thoughts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they were much appreciated. I know how long I took to update. I know! And I apologise. School's started so they're handing out assignments and homework in bulk. . .I really am sorry. Hope you like this one.

* * *

"Your ex-husband. . ." Jason repeated, slightly confused.  
  
Phoebe gave him a sideways glance, before nodding. "Cole Turner. . ." She said his name again.  
  
"Cole Turner." Jason repeated it. "Didn't you say that he had left for good?"  
  
"I did." Phoebe replied after a pause. "But he's back." She said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Why?" Jason questioned. "Why is he back?"  
  
Phoebe hesitated. "Leo needed his help with something." She finally said.  
  
"Your brother-in-law asked your ex-husband for help?" Jason questioned incredulously. Phoebe gave him a wry smile, before nodding. Jason shook his head disbelievingly. "Should I feel threatened by this?"  
  
A momentary pause. "Of course not." Phoebe replied. She prayed that he hadn't noticed her hesitation.

* * *

"The Underworld's buzzing." Cole said. "Apparently this new power hasn't only threatened good, but the Source as well."  
  
"Looking for more power." Leo added.  
  
"So how are we supposed to stop him?" Piper questioned impatiently.  
  
"It'll take time." Leo answered. "He's not going to attack you until he has the support of the Underworld to help him. And for that to happen he'll need to destroy the Source."  
  
"So what, we sit tight and wait?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Despite what side he's on, if he destroys the Source, he's doing us a favour." Cole said. "The down side is that when he does do that, he'll have the support he needs to come after you three." He glanced at the three sisters.  
  
"We have two options." Leo continued. "We can wait for him to come to us, or we can try and find him – keeping in mind that he'll probably be expecting us."  
  
"How could we find him?" Paige questioned. Silence filled the room for a moment. Leo glanced at Cole.  
  
"I'll go down to the Underworld, see what news I can find." Cole said. "Sooner or later I'm bound to hear something."  
  
"I'm not letting you go down to the Underworld alone, not when I don't trust anything you say." Piper said after a moment.  
  
"So come with me." Cole challenged, giving her a wry smile.  
  
"Fine." Piper retorted. Cole's smile vanished, shocked that she had accepted his offer. He caught Phoebe's attempt to hide her smirk and frowned.  
  
"Fine." He said. "But when we're down there, you listen to what I say."

* * *

"You have a right to hate me." Cole said quietly, as they edged through the dark, empty tunnels of the Underworld.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Piper said simply, in a tone that told him not to push the subject. He sighed. The information gathered in the past three hours that they had been down here had led them to this tunnel, which slowly wound into a dimly lit cavern. Cole glanced around, a frown forming on his face.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"For once, we agree. . ." Piper said, glancing around the empty room. "Maybe we should leave. . ." She turned back towards the doorway, but froze in her spot, finding the doorway blocked.  
  
"I believe you're looking for me." The man said. Piper could only just make him out in the darkness. He was tall with dark hair, his features vaguely familiar to her. She glanced at Cole, who's eyes had grown wide.  
  
"Ronan." Cole let out, barely audible. The man smiled slightly.  
  
"I didn't think you would recognise me. After all, we haven't seen each other for over eighty years." Ronan replied.  
  
"I watched you die. . ." Cole said, as though the words themselves were causing him torment.  
  
Ronan's face darkened. "You're not the only one who's escaped death, Belthazor."  
  
"Cole. . ." Piper let out, confused.  
  
Cole jumped, as though only just remembering she was in the room. "Get out of here, Piper."  
  
"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" She questioned. "You brought me here, remember?"  
  
"Neither of you is going anywhere." Ronan interrupted.  
  
"Let her go, Ronan." Cole said quietly. "This doesn't involve them."  
  
Ronan let out a condescending laugh. "Except it does, little brother."  
  
"Little brother?" Piper repeated incredulously.  
  
"It involves all of them." Ronan said, not paying any attention to Piper. He glanced down at his right hand as he formed an energy ball above it. Cole stepped sideways in front of Piper.  
  
"Don't do this." Cole said quietly.  
  
"Don't get in my way." Ronan retorted. Neither man did anything for a moment. Then, in a split second, Ronan threw the energy ball. Cole's instant reaction caused him to release one of his own energy balls, dissipating the other in mid-air within a metre of reaching them. He wasn't quick enough to dodge the next energy ball, however, and he was knocked off his feet completely, Piper being pushed off balance behind him. "Don't make me kill you." Ronan snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
Cole staggered to his feet at the same time that Piper did. As Piper made to throw her hands forward, he stepped in front of her. She frowned. "Let me blast him. . ." She said, ignoring the sound of Ronan's laugh in front of her.  
  
"Let's go." Cole said, grabbing her arm and shimmering her away, the sound of Ronan's laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Brother?" Phoebe asked, confused.  
  
"It's a long story." Cole sighed, grimacing as he sat down on the couch in the attic.  
  
"Well you better clear it up if this is the guy that's after us. . ." Paige said.  
  
"Can we talk about it later?" Cole asked.  
  
"We have to talk about it before he decides to attack. . ." Piper said from her stance in front of the book of shadows.  
  
"He won't attack for a while." Cole said, running a hand over his shoulder.  
  
"How do you know?" Piper questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Because I know him." Cole retorted immediately.  
  
"You thought he was dead!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Piper. . ." Phoebe started.  
  
"No, Phoebe. This is just one more thing he lied to us about."  
  
"I can't talk about this right now." Cole said suddenly, standing up and still clutching his wounded shoulder. "I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Oh no you--" Piper began, but broke off as Cole shimmered out of the attic. She growled softly.  
  
"Are you not in the least bit offended that he didn't tell you that he had a brother. . .in all the time that you spent together?" Paige questioned, turning to look at Phoebe.  
  
"I didn't know anything about his family. It was in his past. . .and that wasn't something he wanted to relive." Phoebe said, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
"He protected me." Piper suddenly said. When Paige gave her a questioning glance, she continued. "Cole. He stepped in between me and an energy ball." She shook her head. Phoebe raised her eyebrows slightly. "It's just surprising. . .that's all." Piper said, shrugging. She caught Phoebe's smile. "I still don't like him!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure you don't, Piper." Phoebe said, heading towards the attic door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe hesitated. "Just for a walk." She answered unconvincingly.  
  
Neither sister was fooled. "Take an ice pack with you." Piper said, "His shoulder looked bad." Phoebe gave her a wry smile.  
  
"I'll do that."

* * *

I don't know much about Cole's past. Nothing about his family. So I apologise if something seems a bit wrong. Don't forget to leave a review. . .tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you want in the next one. Flames are always welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: As per usual, sorry about the delay. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

Phoebe slowly descended the stone steps, running a hand over the rough, damp walls of the mausoleum. This place brought back so many memories, and she had to shake her head slightly to bring herself back to reality. She stopped for a moment so her eyes could get used to the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Cole's voice questioned through the dimness.

Phoebe stared in the direction that his voice had come from. She held up the ice pack, now almost completely melted. "Thought you might need it." She said simply.

"You came all this way to give me an ice pack?" Cole questioned. He stepped out of the shadows so Phoebe could see him, accepting the icepack. He pressed it against his shoulder, flinching in pain.

"I thought you might need to talk." Phoebe added. Cole stared at her.

"I'm fine." Cole said, turning his back on her.

Phoebe took a few steps towards him. She reached out to touch his back, but hesitated. After a moment, she pulled her hand back, thinking better of the gesture. "Talk to me." She said instead. She watched him lower his head.

His hesitation lasted a moment. "He was years older than me. . .and only my half brother. Still, he didn't care that I was half human like many demons did. . ." He paused, still not turning around. "We did everything together. Then, when I was nine. . .he took me out into the Underworld. Our mum had always said it was too dangerous. . .but Ronan didn't take any notice. . ." He broke off. "We got ambushed by some demons. . .they stabbed him. . ." Cole turned around, confusion written on his face. "I thought he died, and I ran. I abandoned him. . ." He ran a hand over his eyes. Phoebe didn't say anything for a moment.

"You were nine years old, Cole. Nine. What were you supposed to do against full fledged demons?" She questioned.

"Anything." Cole replied. "He was my brother." He met her eyes.

"And he still is." Phoebe replied. "And you shouldn't have to go into this fight knowing that you might have to kill him." They stared at each other for a moment. "He's after us, Cole. We have to protect ourselves. . .but I don't expect you to stand by us." Cole gave her a look of confusion. "He's your brother." She reiterated. "You shouldn't have to decide whether or not to kill him. No one should be put in that position." She glanced away, recalling the night years ago when Cole had put her in that exact situation.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, reading the look on her face.

"It wasn't you." She said simply. They both remained silent for a moment, before Phoebe finally spoke. "I'm going back to the Manor. . .and if you decide that you don't want to be in this fight anymore. . ." She paused, smiling slightly. "Thank you for coming back for as long as you did." She met his eye, and after a moment, turned around and headed out of the mausoleum.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Paige questioned, throwing in the last ingredient to the potion. It gave off a whiff of smoke and she pulled away, grimacing at the smell.

"I'm fine." Phoebe replied, fanning the air in front of her. She glanced outside. It was dark outside. She was beginning to wonder if Cole had taken her up on her suggestion and left for good.

"The reason she asks," Piper said, seated at the dining table staring at the spell she had constructed, "is because you are so obviously. . .not."

Phoebe glanced from one sister to the other. "I'm fine." She shrugged.

"And yet we still don't believe you." Paige said with a smirk. "It hasn't got anything to do with Cole, does it?" She probed.

Phoebe sighed. It was obvious that they already knew the answer to that question. "It's just brought back some old memories, that's all."

"Memories. . .or feelings?" Piper questioned. Phoebe met her eye, before looking away hastily. "I'm not saying Jason's my favourite person. . .but he's much better than Cole in that he hasn't tried to kill us!"

"Piper, please." Phoebe said, running a hand over her face.

"Okay, okay. But you know where we stand on the issue." Piper said softly. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"I've got it." Phoebe said, heading to the door. She pulled it open.

"Hey." Cole said awkwardly.

Phoebe hesitated. "You're using the front door now?" She questioned jokingly. "I wasn't sure you'd be back."

"Well. . .I am." Cole said after a moment. "The only problem is. . .I don't have anywhere to stay. . ." He trailed off. Neither of them said anything for a moment, before Phoebe smiled slightly.

"Our couch is comfy. . ." She finally said.

"You don't have to discuss this with the household?" Cole asked with a smirk.

Phoebe shrugged. "They'll be fine with it." She said, knowing that it would be the exact opposite. She stepped to the side. "Come in."

* * *

_Phoebe placed her hands on the attic floor, grimacing as she fought to stand up. The cut on her cheek was bleeding slightly, her vision was blurred. She could only just make out the forms of Piper and Paige heaped on the floor in front of her, both motionless. Deep laughter rang in her ears. She looked sideways. The man formed an energy ball in his hands and raised it in front of him. I grim smile playing on his lips, he sent it soaring through the air with a flick of his wrist._

_Instantly, Phoebe was pushed sideways by another force, ramming her from behind, pushing her out of the way. As she hit the floor once more, she swung around. Cole had been thrown backwards, the force of the energy ball too much for him to sustain. He was gasping for breath. She mustered what strength she had and crawled towards him, lifting his head into her lap, whispering words of comfort to him. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and she met his eyes. She ignored the movement behind her. The only thought in her mind was the heartbreaking realisation that Cole was going to die in her arms. . ._

Phoebe snapped awake, panting. She glanced at the clock beside her bed – two thirty six. She closed her eyes, the images from her dream so vivid in her mind. Perspiration lined her forehead, and her heart was still beating wildly. There was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep, she realised, and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

Her bare feet making almost no noise on the wooden floorboards, she made her way downstairs. She paused momentarily at the living room entrance, unable to make out Cole's form on the couch through the darkness. She shook her head and turned away, making her way towards the kitchen. Once there, she pulled open the fridge, grimacing as the light pierced the darkness. She ignored it, reaching for the orange juice.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The voice made her jump, her heart racing for the second time in a matter of minutes. She spun around. "You scared the hell out of me!" She hissed. Cole gave her a wry smile from where he was seated casually at the dining table. That smile, she remembered, had never ceased to make her knees go weak. Things hadn't changed, she noted in annoyance, as she grabbed the fridge door for support. She turned her back on him and pulled out the orange juice, letting the door close and engulfing them both in darkness.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He almost sounded sincere, Phoebe thought. She glanced at him as she poured the juice into a glass.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She queried curiously.

He hesitated. "Too much to think about." He said simply. Their eyes met through the darkness. "You?"

She hesitated. "Bad dreams." She said slowly. She placed the empty bottle in the bin beside the counter.

"Going back upstairs?" Cole asked. Phoebe paused. The thought of going back up to her room to sleep wasn't feasible. She wasn't about to get any more sleep tonight. She didn't even want to think about what was waiting for her beyond consciousness. But the thought of staying. . . "Stay here." Cole said suddenly, as though reading her mind. "Keep me company."

"You're not going back to sleep?" Phoebe questioned.

Cole gave her a half smile. "Not tonight." He said. She didn't want to push the matter, instead taking the time to seat herself in the chair opposite him. "So tell me," He said, in an attempt to change the subject, "what's this Jason guy like?" 

Phoebe was taken by surprise at the random question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Cole continued, "is he a good guy?"

Phoebe frowned slightly, giving him a small smile. "Where is this coming from?"

"Not where you think it's coming from." Cole replied quickly, returning her smile. "This isn't jealousy. I just. . ." He paused. "I just want to know that you're getting everything that you deserve."

Phoebe glanced down at her hands. "Sometimes I think Jason is more than I deserve." She looked up to find him staring at her intently, and she found herself feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't think that's possible." He said quietly.

If she hadn't been uncomfortable before, she was now. "He's a good guy, Cole." She said, meeting his eyes once more.

"That's good." Cole replied genuinely. "That's all I wanted to know."

They remained silent for a moment, Phoebe taking a sip from her glass. She placed it back on the table. "What about you?" She asked suddenly. "Is there anyone in your life?"

Cole seemed mildly amused by this. "Not a chance." He replied.

"You make it sound like it's impossible." Phoebe said softly.

Cole shook his head slowly. "To find someone who accepts that I'm not normal--"

"We both have that problem, that's not an excuse." Phoebe said with a smile.

"It's different for you, Phoebe." He paused for a moment, not looking at her. "You do magic to help people. To save people. You have this. . .predetermined destiny that people may not be comfortable with, but could live with. . .because of the person that you are, and the people that you help." He stopped, gazing at her. "Me, on the other hand. . .I'm not exactly the kind of magical being that someone would be proud to call their boyfriend. The things I've done. . ."

"In the past." Phoebe interrupted. "You've changed since then, Cole. I saw it. . .I can't believe you still haven't."

"Some things change, Phoebe. But some things don't." His gaze was boring into her. "What I was then. . .it's always there to haunt me. If not in myself then in demons I used to know. . .family." He hesitated. "Maybe my predetermined destiny is to pay for all the mistakes that I made back then."

Phoebe gazed at him. "You're talking about Ronan." She spoke her thoughts.

Cole glanced at her. "When we were talking earlier. . .you likened this situation to us back then. . .when I was possessed by the Source. You said no one should have to decide whether to kill someone that they're close to. . .and in truth, this is nothing like what happened between us." He looked away, running a hand over his face.

"Maybe not exactly. . ." Phoebe said softly, "But the similarity--"

"No." Cole interrupted coldly. Phoebe looked into his eyes, and the warmth that she had seen there moments ago had disappeared. "Back then, you knew what you were dealing with. You knew that it was the only way – that vanquishing me was the only option." He looked away. "I refuse to believe that Ronan is beyond my help."

"And that might turn out to be a mistake." Phoebe said gently, trying to catch his eye. "Cole, I know you don't want to hear it. . .but if he is beyond your--"

"He's not." Cole said abruptly, standing up and throwing back his chair. Phoebe was taken aback by his sudden burst of anger. But Cole's frustration was quickly replaced by some inner conflict. He covered his face with both hands, before letting out a breath of aggravation – more at himself than at Phoebe.

"Cole. . ." Phoebe started hesitantly.

"You know, Phoebe. . ." He said quietly, lowering his hands. He gazed at her, and she was unable to read what was going on in his mind. "I think my exhaustion's caught up with me. . .I'm going to head back to the lounge." He didn't wait for her to reply. "I'll see you in the morning."

Phoebe stared at his retreating back. Cole was right, she realised. Many things had changed. And what bothered her most was her inability to read the man that she had once known so well.

* * *

That's it for now. Any reviews would be very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: I know how long it's been since I last updated. And I also know how annoying it must be for you guys. So I once again apologise for the delay. Thanks to everyone who did review. I really appreciate it. Those of you who didn't. . .please do. I'd just like to know that you're reading.

* * *

Cole stared at the drink before him. Raising it to his lips, he sipped it lightly, grimacing at the bitter taste that made its way down his throat.

"No good?" Piper questioned.

"If you're really looking to drown your sorrows, yeah." Cole said, coughing slightly. He pushed the glass away. "I think you need to water it down a bit before you start serving it to actual customers."

"Right." Piper said. She gazed at the glass for a moment in thought, before sliding him over a can of club soda. "More your style?" She questioned.

Cole managed a half smile. "Not really, but thanks." He glanced sideways, his eyes finding Phoebe through the crowd, seated with Jason. He hadn't met Jason yet, but already a sense of dislike was growing within him – for no apparent reason. Cole sighed, eyeing Phoebe carefully. He hadn't spoken to her in three days – since that night when he had snapped at her. Regret filled him. He hadn't meant to let his emotions overcome him like they had. And treating her like he had was unacceptable, he realised that.

The half filled glass he had pushed aside moments ago was directed back into his hands. "You look like you have a few sorrows to drown." Piper said with a smirk, following his eyes. Cole smiled slightly. At least his relationship with Piper had eased in the last few days. "On the house – for being my taste-tester. . .it's a dangerous job."

"But someone has to do it." Cole said, returning her mock seriousness. He brought the glass to his lips again, sipping at the dark liquid. He started coughing again, half laughing as he shook his head. "Seriously Piper, I don't think anyone will ever be this depressed." He said. Piper let out a genuine smile.

"Hey." Leo said, approaching the bar. He glanced at the pair, raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe you two are actually here having a conversation."

"We're trying, Leo." Cole said with an exaggerated smile. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Leo frowned jokingly. "I just wanted you to be civil. I didn't realise an actual conversation would be possible."

Cole drowned out the rest of the conversation, his eyes drawn once again to Phoebe. He could have sworn she had been looking at him just moments ago. Maybe he had imagined it, he rationalized. He thought for a moment, finally coming to a decision and standing up. "I'll be back in a little while." He said to Piper and Leo.

Piper glanced at him, then at Phoebe. "Cole. . .I--"

"Don't worry, Piper." He said with a reassuring smile. "I won't start a fist fight." He said, "Promise." He purposefully winked at her, removing any confidence that Cole knew she had in him. He made his way through the crowd, forming a beeline towards where Phoebe was seated. It seemed to take him an eternity to get there. She met his gaze moments before he stopped, and he noticed the uncertainty in them. "Hey." He said simply.

"Hi." Phoebe replied after a moment. Regaining her composure, she continued, "This is Jason." She indicated to her left. "Jason, this is Cole." Cole and Jason shook hands quickly – seemingly reluctantly, and exchanged quick greetings. "What are you doing here?" Phoebe questioned.

"I need to talk to you." Cole said, throwing Jason what he hoped looked like an apologetic glance.

"Can it wait until later?" Phoebe questioned.

"Not really." Cole stated simply. "Please?" He added with a smile.

Phoebe sighed. "Sure." She turned to Jason. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Sure. . ." Jason replied, seemingly suspicious of Cole's intentions. Cole paid no attention, leading Phoebe towards an empty booth that drowned out some of the noise in the club.

He hesitated. "I know I could have chosen a better time." He said, indicating around the room. "But I didn't want this to wait any longer. . ." He paused again. Apologies weren't his best forte. "About the other night. . ." He began.

"Don't worry about it." Phoebe interrupted, forming a half smile. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"No." Cole said, shaking his head gently. "You were just saying what I didn't want to believe. No matter how true it was." He said, glancing at the floor. "I overreacted. . .and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I'm sorry."

Phoebe nodded slightly. "I understand why you acted that way. None of us ever want to believe that there is no hope." She met his glance for a moment, before looking away. Neither of the two said anything for a moment.

"So can we reschedule that talk for tonight?" Cole said with a smile. "I promise I won't snap at you again."

"Actually. . ." Phoebe glanced at him, before turning to look at Jason. She turned to face him again. "I was planning on staying at Jason's tonight." She said uncomfortably.

"Oh. . ." Cole replied awkwardly. "Sure."

"Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, trying to ease the uncomfortable mood.

"Maybe." Cole replied, giving her a half smile. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Phoebe replied quietly.

Cole didn't wait for any more goodbyes. Giving her a forced smile, he turned away and headed back to the bar. Piper and Leo had disappeared from where he had been seated, but his abandoned shot glass still lay on the counter, Piper's deadly concoction still idle inside it. He considered it for a moment, before shrugging and reaching for the glass. "If you're really looking to down your sorrows. . ." He repeated his words from only minutes ago, before bringing the glass to his lips and throwing the liquid down his throat in one fluid motion.

* * *

"I had fun tonight." Jason said, squeezing Phoebe's hand as they walked towards his car.

"Me too." Phoebe replied. Not honestly, she noted. Her mind had been elsewhere for most of the night – too far away for her to appreciate anything she was doing.

"Except for that one distraction." Jason added with a smirk. He was talking about Cole, Phoebe realised. She smiled slightly – only when she realised that that had been the highlight of her night. Her smile disappeared at the thought. Jason stopped beside his car and faced her. "Back to my place?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

Phoebe hesitated. "I. . ." She paused again, recalling what she had told Cole. . .then the look on his face. "I told Piper I'd be home tonight. She needed my help with something."

"Right. . ." Jason said after a moment, his smile vanishing. "I'll take you home then." He reached for the passenger door, but Phoebe stopped him.

"You live in the opposite direction, Jason." She said.

"It's fine." He said with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry about it." Phoebe said. "Piper's still at the club. . .I'll just get a lift back to the Manor with her."

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned.

"Positive." Phoebe replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before stepping backwards. As she watched him climb into the car, she searched rapidly for any feelings of remorse within herself for turning him away. She found none.

* * *

That's it for now. I know how short that was, but it didn't make sense to keep going when the next part can be made into a chapter itself. Review and tell me what you thought! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot. Hope this one is all right . . .

* * *

Phoebe closed the Manor door softly behind her, pulling off her shoes in the darkness. She squinted in the direction of the lounge room, slowly heading towards the entrance. Her feet barely making a sound, she struggled to get used to the darkness as she entered the room.

"I thought you were staying out tonight."

Phoebe jumped, spinning around to face Cole. "You have got to stop doing that." She muttered, taking in a weary breath.

"Sorry." Cole said with a familiar wry smile.

As Phoebe's eyes adjusted, she made out that Cole was shirtless, wearing track pants. She looked away after slight hesitation. "Jason had some work to do." She lied, avoiding his eyes.

"Right." Cole said with a nod.

"What are you still doing awake anyway?" Phoebe questioned.

"Too much to think about." Cole repeated the words he had spoken nights ago. Phoebe wondered if there was any point in time when he didn't have too much to think about.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" She questioned with a slight frown.

"A while ago." Cole said, sitting himself down on the couch. Phoebe followed suit and lowered herself into the armchair a couple of metres away.

"You're still worried about Ronan?" She asked.

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about." He said, glancing at her. He knew that his feelings for Phoebe had escalated again. That is, of course, assuming that they ever diminished. But he couldn't tell her that. Not after everything that had happened last time. He had to prove to her that he had changed. . .and let her be happy.

"Then what are you worried about?" Phoebe questioned, oblivious to his thoughts.

He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "It's nothing." He said decisively.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it. . ." Phoebe said, seeing straight through his lie, "I'm here."

Cole could imagine what an interesting conversation that would be. He smiled slightly. "So tell me more about Jason." He changed the subject abruptly.

"You've asked me that before." Phoebe said.

"I asked you if he was a good guy. I lied when I said that was all I wanted to know." Cole replied.

Phoebe hesitated. "Why are you so interested?" She questioned, her heart rate increasing slightly.

"Phoebe. . ." Cole contemplated what he was going to say. "I'm just worried about you, that's all." He finally let out.

"Worried?" Phoebe questioned incredulously. "Cole, I've known Jason for a long time now. I trust him completely."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Cole said hastily. "It's just. . .I'm afraid that you're willing to settle down with someone that you don't. . ." He broke off. He was wading too far into the deep waters he had been trying so hard to avoid.

"Someone that I don't what?" Phoebe questioned. It wasn't hard to realise what he had been trying to say. But Phoebe wasn't about to jump to any conclusions.

"Nothing." Cole said, shaking his head slightly.

"I wish you would talk to me. We used to be able to talk about everything." Phoebe said, glancing at her hands.

"That was a long time ago. A whole lifetime ago." Cole said softly.

"It wasn't that long ago. Not to me, anyway." Phoebe stood up and sat beside him on the couch. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"What do you mean?" Cole questioned. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything that you wouldn't normally say. What were you going to say before?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Cole replied. Then, before she could argue, he continued, "Why don't you give me an example of what you want me to say. Tell me something, Phoebe."

Phoebe hesitated for a moment, contemplating his words slightly. "I want to let go." She said decisively.

Cole frowned slightly. "I don't understand."

"I can't remember the last time I let go of my inhibitions and did something completely spontaneous. Something out of the blue." Phoebe said, smiling at the thought.

"Like what?" Cole asked, smiling slightly at her own excitement.

"Like. . ." She paused, "Climbing onto a bus. . .without a clue as to its destination. Running out onto the street during a storm. . .in my best clothes. . .and not even caring that they're being drenched. I just want to let go. . .to feel like my whole life isn't being planned before me." She glanced at him. "Too much?"

Cole gave her a half smile. "Phoebe, you're a witch. Your life is the least planned. . .the most spontaneous that I have ever come across."

She shook her head. "It doesn't feel that way to me. I feel like I'm in a rut. . .and it's only getting deeper." She breathed in deeply, before meeting his eyes again. "Now it's your turn. What were you going to say before?" She repeated.

"You're not going to let go of that?" Cole asked, glancing at the floor.

"Not a chance." Phoebe replied with a smirk.

"But you see. . .if I tell you what I was going to say. . .then any relationship that we may have salvaged in these last few days will be completely demolished." Cole let out.

Phoebe frowned. "That bad, huh?" Cole nodded, meeting her eyes. She inched closer to him. "Tell me." She said forcefully. Cole let out a small laugh, shaking his head. Maybe telling her wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like he had any agenda – like he expected anything from her. She wouldn't punish him because of feelings that refused to be suppressed. She couldn't.

"I don't want you to settle down with someone because they're safe." He finally said.

"You're talking about Jason again." Phoebe stated.

"Jason." Cole said with a nod. "And any other guy you stay with just because you know they won't hurt you." He paused, watching as Phoebe turned away. "Phoebe, you're the one that said that you're stuck in this rut." He tried to catch her eye.

"That's not what I meant. I wasn't talking about--" Phoebe started.

"I think you were." Cole interrupted gently. "You want your life to be spontaneous, but you refuse to let go of the things that you know are holding you back. I watched you and Jason tonight. And I don't doubt that he cares for you. I don't doubt that you care for him. . .love him even. But it's not the kind of love that you deserve. He can't give that to you."

"And you can?" Phoebe burst out, standing up abruptly. "Is that what this is about?"

"No." Cole replied, standing to face her. "I'm trying to look out for you, Phoebe. I don't want you to be merely pleased with life, when you could have it all. I don't want to see you do that to yourself."

Silence overcame them for a moment, before Phoebe spoke. "Well, you know what Cole, that's none of your business." She said softly. "Not anymore."

Cole let out a small breath of frustration. "You're right." He agreed. "And the next time you ask me to tell you the truth. . .I'll just keep it to myself." He met her gaze, and they held eye contact for a moment, before she pulled back.

"I'm going to bed." She said, defeated. She turned her back on him and headed to the foot of the stairs.

"Phoebe." Cole said gently. She paused, but didn't turn around. "I'm just telling you exactly what you already know. Don't punish me for that." For a moment, Cole thought she was about to face him, but a second later she stepped onto the staircase and made her way to her bedroom.

Cole watched her retreat into the darkness above them, and he sighed slightly. Regret had filled him earlier for the way he had spoken to her nights ago. But not now. Phoebe deserved to know what he was thinking. He just hoped she would listen.

* * *

That's it. . .review and give me your thoughts. Flames are welcome. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: I'm glad so many people are reading and enjoying this story. Thank you again to those who reviewed. Don't underestimate how much incentive a good review can provide. . .

* * *

"Phoebe?" Paige exclaimed, "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Phoebe glanced up at her younger sister. "Sorry?"

"Never mind." Paige said, her eyes meeting Piper's. Piper stepped out from behind the kitchen counter and sat down beside Phoebe at the dining table.

"What's going on?" Piper asked. Phoebe met her gaze, before turning to glance at Paige across the table.

"I don't think you two need to ask." She said simply.

"Ahh." Paige said, leaning back in her chair. "Cole."

"I am that transparent." Phoebe muttered to herself.

"What did the home wrecker do this time?" Piper questioned with a half smile.

Phoebe hesitated before speaking. "You guys. . .you don't particularly like Jason, right?"

"Umm. . ." Paige let out, unsure of how to continue.

"It's not that we don't like him. . ." Piper said, before pausing. "Where is this coming from?" She said instead.

Phoebe let out a slow breath. "Cole said something last night. . .something that I haven't been able to get out of my head."

Piper lay a hand on Phoebe's arm. "What did he say?" She said, a trace of anger slipping into her tone.

"It wasn't like that, Piper." Phoebe said, bringing both hands to cover her face. Moments later she let them drop to her side. "What he said. . .it wouldn't have bothered me. . .except for that. . ." She hesitated.

"It struck home?" Paige offered. Phoebe glanced at her.

"He said that the only reason I'm with Jason is because he's safe." She said softly. "That I'm not as happy with him as I could be with someone else."

"Look, Phoebe. . .Cole. . .he's inclined to say stuff like that. Ex's don't take to the new beau's so well. . .it's a fact." Piper said, throwing a glance at Paige.

"Piper's right. Maybe this is just one of Cole's attempts to--" Paige began.

"Win me back?" Phoebe questioned. She shook her head. "I don't believe that any more than you do." She said, looking from one sister to the other. "What do you really think. . .is there any truth in what he said?"

Piper met Paige's gaze, before she spoke reluctantly. "I'm not a fan of Cole. Or of Jason, for that matter. But with Jason. . ." She paused, looking at Paige for some assistance.

"In short, you smile less, Phoebs. . ." Paige added. "Cole may not be our favourite person in the world. . .but if we're being honest, as much as we hate to admit it. . .you were the happiest when you were with him."

Phoebe let out a breath of exasperation, before pushing back her chair and walking away. She turned back to face them, her fists clenched. "I hate that he can just come into my life and effect it so drastically without even having to. . ." She broke off. "I wish he didn't affect me so much."

"Believe me, so do we." Piper said with a half smile.

"Hey." The three sisters spun around to face Cole, who had just entered the room. He glanced at them, feeling slightly uncomfortable, before turning to face Phoebe. "Can we talk?"

"No." Phoebe said, striding past him into the foyer. Piper and Paige smirked at Cole, and he frowned slightly, before spinning around and following her.

"Phoebe!" He called, hurriedly walking after her.

"Just leave me alone, Cole." Phoebe burst out, jogging up the stairs and locking herself inside her room.

"I can't do that, Phoebe." Cole said, reaching her door. He rapped on the wooded surface lightly. "Come on, Phoebe. Let me in." Silence. He sighed. She wouldn't like it. And he was guaranteed to face her wrath if he did it. But Cole figured that the need to sort things out between the two of them took first preference. Hesitating for a moment, he shimmered into her room, only to be smacked in the face with a pillow.

"How did I guess you were going to do that?" Phoebe questioned, standing on the opposite side of her bed, her hands on her hips. Cole smiled wryly.

"You know me so well?" He offered with a shrug. Phoebe's frown deepened, and his smile vanished as he realised he better get to the point. Taking in a deep breath, he spoke, "I'm not sorry about last night."

"Oh, gee, Cole. . .that apology just makes me melt inside." She retorted sarcastically.

"Don't do this." Cole warned, walking around the bed towards her.

"What's that?" She questioned, standing her ground as he approached.

"Don't pretend that there wasn't any truth in what I said." Cole said, stopping a metre away from her. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, about me only saying what I did because I wanted you back. That wasn't true. . .I said what I did because it's what I truly believe. As for wanting you back. . ." He paused. "I can't deny that I. . ." He broke off.

"What?" Phoebe said, surprised that the bitterness she had been expecting in her own voice sounded vaguely like eager curiosity.

"I feel it, Phoebe. It's been missing for months. . .but ever since I saw you. . ."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phoebe said, turning away. He caught her arm gently, taking another step towards her, so they were barely a foot apart.

"I think you do." He said softly. "The tension whenever we're near each other. . .the sparks whenever we touch. . ." He grazed his hand against her cheek, and a breath caught in her throat.

"Cole. . ." She began, unable to pull away.

"I know you feel it." He whispered, barely audible to her ears. But she could feel his breath on her lips, and she felt herself melting into his familiar caress. He pulled back abruptly, and Phoebe, her eyes flying open, felt like she had been dunked into a pool of iced water. "But then again, maybe you don't know what I'm talking about."

Though embarrassed, Phoebe couldn't bring herself to look away. And as she tried to glare into his eyes, she didn't see the ridicule that she expected. There was no amusement. He was hurt. The look in his eyes was unmistakable pain. He started to shimmer out of the room, and Phoebe impulsively grabbed his hand. He faded back in, confusion lining his face as he gazed at her. She wasn't sure what she was thinking, except that it felt natural to lean in closer to him. To caress his jaw softly, before kissing him gently on the lips. He reciprocated after an initial moment of shock, his hands snaking around her waste, pulling her closer to him, as he deepened the kiss.

It was amazing, Phoebe thought, how she could ever have thought anyone compared to this. And she knew it was impossible to get over this as easily as she thought she had done. Not this.

A sudden knock at the door caused them to pull apart abruptly, as Piper's voice called out. "Phoebe! Attic, Now." Her footsteps disappeared towards the attic. Phoebe's initial thought was that Piper somehow knew that Cole was in her room, and had somehow found out what had happened. But that wasn't it. Piper's voice had an ounce of distress in it, and Phoebe immediately made her way to the door. She stopped to face Cole.

"Are you coming?" She asked. She couldn't read the look he gave her, but he stepped forward all the same.

"Right behind you." He said, following her as she hurriedly made her way to the attic. As soon as she entered she knew something was wrong. Piper, Paige and Leo all looked slightly sombre.

"What?" Phoebe questioned. "What happened?"

"It happened a lot sooner than we anticipated." Leo said.

"What?" Cole asked, his curiosity matching Phoebe's.

"Ronan did it. He killed him. . ." Leo added.

"Who. . .?" Phoebe began, but realised as soon as the word left her mouth. It had taken them years to figure out how to kill him. Time and resources. Ronan had done it in only a matter of days.

"The Source." She heard Cole mutter behind her.

* * *

And we finally reach the non-romance part of the story. Hope it was half-enjoyable. Please review, give me your thoughts. Guaranteed, they'll be much appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I was pleasantly surprised to know so many people have been reading. Hope this next chapter is as enjoyable. . .

* * *

"I think we underestimated how powerful he is." Paige said, glancing around the room.

"That's my fault." Cole said, pacing the room. "I haven't been doing what I came here to do. I've been sitting around doing nothing."

"Just like the rest of us." Leo added. "There's no point trying to rationalise what happened. All we can do now is prepare ourselves as best we can."

"And what?" Piper questioned. "Hope we win when he comes after us?"

"There's nothing else we can do." Phoebe said softly.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Cole muttered. "If we give him enough time. . .he'll muster up all the support he needs. We can't let him do that."

"The Underworld is in chaos. Going down there now is too dangerous, even for you." Leo said. "We don't have an option. We'll go through the book, find out the best--"

"What? Throw a potion at him?" Cole asked incredulously. "We both know that won't work."

"Well, what do you propose?" Paige asked, crossing her arms.

Cole paused. "You stay here. . .do as Leo says and wait."

"And you?" Piper questioned with a frown. Cole glanced up at her.

"I'm going to find him. Before he can find you." He said.

There was a moment's silence. "It's too dangerous." Phoebe said softly, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to wait." Cole stated firmly.

"Then I'll go with you." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe. . ." Piper began.

"No." Cole said, shaking his head. "I'm going alone. No one's coming with me. . .not this time." He glanced at Piper. "You almost got killed last time. I'm not going through that again. . ." He faced Phoebe. "Especially not with you."

"So what? You're just going to go and get yourself killed?" Phoebe questioned incredulously. "And how exactly is that going to help?"

"I don't intend to get myself killed, Phoebe." Cole said with a wry smile.

"You can't guarantee that." Phoebe replied. They held eye contact for a long moment until Leo spoke.

"Cole may have a point." He said. "If he can go down there unnoticed, he might be able to scope out the situation. Give us an idea of what we're up against."

"I'll leave tonight." Cole said, glancing thankfully at Leo.

"Great." Phoebe said sarcastically. "I'll just get started on dinner, then. . .shall I?" She strode out of the room. Cole sighed.

"I always seem, somehow, to get on her bad side." He said. "Any clue as to how that is?" He asked, turning to Piper and Paige.

Piper smirked slightly, before shrugging. "It's a gift."

* * *

Cole silently entered the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Phoebe noisily place a tray in the oven. She closed the oven door firmly, and stood up straight. She paused, taking in a deep, shaky breath, before turning towards the counter. Her eyes fell on him immediately, and they held eye contact for a moment, before Phoebe glanced down at the carrots that were ready for slicing.

"I have to do this." Cole said, stepping away from the doorframe and standing on the other side of the counter. Phoebe picked up the knife and started slicing the carrots slowly.

"Fine." She finally said, seemingly nonchalant.

"Phoebe. . ." Cole started, concerned.

Phoebe placed the knife down, realising that the way she was shaking, it would be a safer option. "I'm not going to deny what happened in my room ten minutes ago. I can't." She said, taking in a breath. "But you can't. . .", she hesitated, "you can't make me do that, make me feel like that. . .and then just leave."

"I will come back." Cole said gently.

"And like I said before, you can't guarantee that." Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe. . .If I knew I had something to come back to. . ." Cole said, gazing at her. "If I knew that you were here waiting for me. . ."

"Cole. . ." Phoebe breathed out, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know. . ."

"I know you don't." Cole said with a small smile. "I know your confused." He reached out and took her hand in his, relieved when she didn't pull back. "I can't guarantee that I'll come back, any more than you can guarantee that you'll be waiting for me when I do." Phoebe looked up and met his gaze.

"So I guess we'll work this out eventually." She said. "_When_ you come back." She smiled slightly.

"Absolutely." He stroked her hand gently, before releasing it. "I need to go talk to Leo about all of this. . .make a few plans." He said.

"Go, I'll be fine here." She said, her breathing significantly less ragged.

"You won't throw anything at me when I see you next?" Cole questioned jokingly. She gave him an exaggerated smirk.

"Don't push it." She said, smiling as he exited the kitchen.

* * *

"Cole, I think my respect for you peaked tonight. . .not that that's saying much. . ." Paige started.

Cole smiled. "Thanks, Paige. . .I think." He replied, taking a sip of the water in front of him.

"That's a good thing, Cole." Piper said with a smirk. "I think we all underestimated how far you were willing to go to protect us. Especially after everything that's happened."

"Well. . .it's not really _us_ he's protecting, Piper." Leo said, smiling at Phoebe over his empty plate.

"Now you see. . .that's only half true. . ." Cole said, placing down his glass. "Despite any problems that we've had. . .and we've had a few. . .I still have this. . ." He paused, "annoying inclination to protect you guys when the opportunity comes around."

"Yeah." Paige said, frowning jokingly. "But that's only because you know Phoebe would kick your ass if you didn't."

Cole let out a laugh, glancing at Phoebe. "That's probably true, too." Phoebe returned his smile genuinely, before standing up.

"I should get started on cleaning up." She said, gathering the plates. Cole followed suit.

"I'll help." He stated, leaving no room for objection.

"Well, you guys look like you have it under control. . .so I'm going to bed." Paige said, pushing back her chair. She hugged Phoebe from behind. "Thanks for dinner, Phoebe." Then, advancing on Cole, she offered him her hand. "I'm sure I'll see you again, Cole. . .but in case I forget, thank you."

Cole hesitated before taking her hand. "No problem." He replied, somewhat taken aback by her gratitude.

"I'll second that." Leo said, standing and slapping Cole on the back softly. He placed his and Piper's plates on the kitchen counter.

"I'll save my 'thank you' for when you get back." Piper said, clearing the last of the table. "Right now, I'm dead on my feet, so I'm going to hit the sack. . .good luck with it all, Cole. I have a bad feeling you'll need it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Piper." Cole said with a smirk.

"You can always count on me." Piper said, returning his smile and heading out of the kitchen, Leo following suit.

"Yeah, well. . .I'll see you tomorrow, Phoebs. Cole. . .bon voyage." Paige said, orbing out of the kitchen amongst a swirl of blue light.

Cole met Phoebe's gaze and smiled awkwardly. "That was weird." He stated.

"Tell me about it." Phoebe said, laughing lightly as she stacked the dishes into piles. They working in silence for a few minutes, Phoebe filling the dishwasher and Cole placing the leftovers in the fridge. As he closed the door for the final time, he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I should get going." He said, sighing slightly as he turned to face Phoebe. He was surprised to find that she had completed her task and was leaning against the counter gazing at him, seemingly deep in thought.

"Yeah, I know." She said finally, somewhat reluctantly. There was a moment's silence between them. "Cole. . ." Phoebe began. She was cut off abruptly when Cole stepped towards her, cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back reluctantly, but only so he was a breath away from her. Phoebe brought her hands up to cover his. They remained still for a few seconds, before Phoebe glanced up to meet his gaze. "Just come back." She whispered, her throat tightening uncontrollably. Cole hesitated, before nodding slightly. He bent his head and brushed his lips against hers lightly one more time, before shimmering out of the room. Leaving Phoebe behind, feeling more lonely than she'd ever felt before.

* * *

So. . .what'd you think? Please review. . .let me know if you loved it. . .or hated it. All are welcome. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. The writer's block is coming in waves, but I'm trying to fight through it. Hopefully you won't be disappointed.

* * *

Phoebe sat up panting, her forehead lined with sweat, as images from her recurring dream haunted her.

Cole. Dead. Blood. Regret. Fear.

She ran a hand over her face, purposely slowing down her breathing to calm herself as she sat up. It was morning already, the room filled with bright sunlight. She felt like she had only slept for a few hours. As if in slow motion she slipped out of bed and began her morning routine. She headed to the bathroom, showered and changed.

Cole didn't leave her thoughts all the while. Though, admittedly, he hadn't escaped her thoughts since he had left. It had been two weeks. And he had sent no word whatsoever. Phoebe wished he would come back, at least for a second, just so they would know what was going on. So she would know he was okay. But Cole wouldn't do that. It was too risky to shimmer in and out of the Manor, not when it was possible someone was tracking him. But Phoebe was almost willing to risk it.

Her constant concern had caused her to call Elise a week ago and inform her that she was going to be working from home for the next few weeks. She left no room for argument, and though Elise was obviously annoyed, she made no attempt to stop her.

But Phoebe wasn't up to working today. Even if it was from home. She made her way downstairs, and silently left the Manor. She climbed into her car, put it in gear and drove to the place she had been only days ago. She let her fingers gently caress the wall as she descended the stairs into the mausoleum. If there was one place Cole would come, it would be here. She needed to see him. To warn him about her nightmare. Her premonition. Nightmares didn't attack a person like hers did, and eventually she had to face the realisation that it was, in fact, a premonition.

She leaned against the cold wall, waiting. Not sure what she was waiting for. How would Cole know she was waiting for him? She let herself slide to the floor, her knees bent before her. She waiting for what seemed like hours, before climbing to her feet. What had she thought? That Cole would miraculously sense her presence and appear before her? No, she realised, that bond between them had been broken a long time ago. But she so desperately wanted to see him. To hold him. And the thought scared her more than anything. Her inability to describe how she felt. How could she speak to anyone else about it if she didn't know herself? She sighed as she began to climb the stairs leading out of the mausoleum.

"Phoebe. . ."

She spun around, relief flooding her as she made out Cole's form before her. Her relief turned to concern as he stumbled towards her. His shirt was in tatters, what was left of it soaked in blood from a wound on his abdomen. He had a large bruise on his chest, and a gash across his eyebrow. His eyes were hazy, as though he couldn't see her.

"Cole!" She breathed out, hurrying towards him as she held out her arms to steady him. He fell forward, and it took all her strength not to fall over with him. As gently as she could she lowered him to the ground, allowing herself to sit beneath him. His eyes fluttered.

"It. . .trap." He said, gasping for air. She coaxed him to stop talking, one hand resting lightly on his neck, the other caressing his head.

"Leo!" She called out, praying the Whitelighter would answer. Within seconds, the blue orbs appeared before her.

"What--" Leo began disbelievingly. "What happened?"

"Not now." Phoebe said hurriedly. "We need to get him back to the Manor." She took the hand Leo offered, tightly holding onto Cole as they were shimmered into the Manor lounge room. "You have to heal him, Leo."

"Phoebe. . ." Leo began.

"Oh my God. . .what happened?" Piper breathed, having walked into the room from the kitchen.

"I don't know yet." Phoebe said. "Leo, please."

"You know I can't heal him, Phoebe. He may not be evil, but he still has demonic powers" Leo said.

"Do what you can." She said. "You've healed his human half before. Do it again."

Leo gazed at her, before glancing at Piper. She nodded slightly, before he knelt down beside Cole. Phoebe shuffled out of the way as his hands began to glow. They trembled slightly at first, then more violently as the wound began to close up. Leo pulled back. "That's all I can do." He said.

Phoebe gazed at Cole's wound, not as severe as before, but still serious. She watched in silent relief as Cole began to stir. "What happened?" She muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

A short while before . . .

Cole stepped into the cavern cautiously, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dim lighting. It was much like the cavern he and Piper had visited when he had first arrived back in San Francisco, and the uneasy feeling in his stomach was eerily familiar. For two weeks he had been wandering the Underworld, trying to find something – anything. Finally, he had managed to come up with one lead. This cavern. The ease at which he had found the lead made him suspicious though, and he wasn't about to let his guard down. A shadow moved at the end of the cavern, and Cole formed an energy ball above his hand. Ronan stepped forward, eyeing Cole closely.

"You didn't think you were searching around the Underworld unnoticed, did you?" He said, smirking slightly. Cole clenched his teeth. "What did you think you would find? An indication of when my attack will come? What I intend to do?" Ronan questioned. Cole remained silent, deciding not to dissipate the energy ball. Ronan smiled at Cole's caution. "You go home and tell your witch that I'll be visiting her soon. That I've done what I need to do - her and her sisters are next. And anyone that stands in between us. Can you do that for me, brother?" He spat out the last word.

"You're not going to touch her." Cole said bitterly. "Not while I'm still alive."

Ronan's smile disappeared. "That's what I thought."

A split second of silence took hold, before chaos took hold. As Ronan flung a fireball at Cole, who barely managed to dive out of the way, throwing the energy ball at Ronan with as much power at he could muster. Cole used his arms to break his fall and flipped himself onto his feet simultaneously. His eyes fell on Ronan just in time to watch him hold up a hand, dissipating the energy ball in mid air. He turned on Cole, lifting up his other hand. Cole felt himself rise off the ground slightly, unable to move. He tried to shimmer, but he couldn't break free of Ronan's hold. He stopped struggling, glaring at Ronan.

Ronan threw three fireballs in quick succession at Cole, who doubled over in pain and stumbled to the floor, Ronan's hold now broken. Cole stood shakily, ignoring the throbbing pain in his torso. He formed two more energy balls and flung them at Ronan, who dodged one. The other nicked his arm as he stepped out of the way, drawing little blood. Ronan smiled as he held out his hand, and flicked his wrist. Cole went flying into the wall, before landing in a heap on the ground. He glanced up at Ronan, waiting for the final attack, but none came. His vision was blurred by the blood falling from a piercing gash on his forehead.

Ronan approached him slowly, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him to his feet. Cole held onto his brothers arms for support, and Ronan barely flinched at Cole's grip on his wound. "We'll finish this soon, brother." Ronan said simply, and with one last piercing glare, shimmered from the cavern.

Cole fought to remain conscious, pushing himself off the floor and using the wall to hold himself up. Phoebe. The thought came to him immediately. He had to get back to her. Mustering all his strength, he shimmered to the one place he knew she would be.

"Cole." Phoebe said, shaking him gently. His eyes opened and rested on her. He sat up and leaned against the couch, grimacing at the pain.

"I did what I could." Leo said from the other end of the room.

"Thanks." Cole said, letting out a breath.

"What happened, Cole?" Phoebe asked, standing up and staring down at him.

"Ronan. He was waiting for me." Cole said softly.

"I knew something wasn't right. It was a bad idea from the start." Phoebe muttered.

"Maybe." Cole said, meeting her eye. He sighed. "Ronan's done everything he needs to do. The first opportunity he gets to kill you, he will."

"That's all?" Phoebe questioned. "You risked you life to tell us something we already know?"

"I thought you understood why I had to do this." Cole said, frowning slightly.

"I didn't." Phoebe said, shaking her head. "All I knew was that you wouldn't back down. And look where it got you. . ."

"Okay." Piper interrupted. "There's no point in doing this now, we have more important things to deal with." She glanced at Cole. "You didn't find anything else that could help us?"

Cole's gaze lingered on Phoebe a moment, before he glanced at Piper. He held up his hand, almost completely blood stained. "It's not my blood, it's Ronan's. And it's still damp, if you're interested in concocting some ungodly potion."

Piper thought about it for a moment, before disappearing into the kitchen and returning moments later with a knife and a small, metal bowl. Using the back of the knife, she scraped what she could off Cole's hand, grimacing openly. "Was this planned?" She questioned.

Cole smiled slightly. "It was the best I could come up with at the time."

"It won't make much . . ." Paige commented, glancing over Piper's shoulder.

"It'll make enough." Piper said, standing up. "Nice work, Cole." She said, before heading towards the kitchen, Paige following suit.

Phoebe glanced at him. "Go get cleaned up. I'll be up in a little while to dress that wound."

"You don't have to do that." Cole stated simply.

"I do." Phoebe replied nonchalantly. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Phoebe. . ."

"I'll be up in ten minutes." Phoebe said sharply, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Cole glanced at Leo and raised his eyebrows. "Can't do anything right." He stated wryly.

Leo smirked as he helped Cole to his feet, "Welcome to my world."

* * *

That's all for now. Don't forget to drop off a quick review. Tell me what you thought. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: I apologise for the late update once more. Only have a few weeks before my first day at university, so I'm spending a lot more time freaking out. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed imagining it.

* * *

Cole grit his teeth together as Phoebe applied the disinfectant to his wound, less gently than he would have preferred. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and she was crouched in front of him, a stern look on her face.

"You're angry." He pointed out the obvious. Phoebe paused and glanced at him, before applying more disinfectant to his wound. He grimaced. "Phoebe, please. . ." He started.

"Sorry." She said, somewhat nonchalantly, as she removed the cotton pad she had been using.

"I wasn't talking about your healing abilities." Cole said, trying to catch her eye. "Talk to me." She glanced at him again, before turning away and selecting an appropriate bandage.

"You almost got yourself killed." She stated simply, meeting his gaze.

"That's why you're angry?" Cole asked, giving her a half smile.

"Partly." She said, her expression softening. "And because I know you could have stopped it." He hesitated before speaking.

"Phoebe, he overpowered me. It's that simple." Cole said, frowning slightly.

"No, it's not, Cole." She said. "I don't believe that he overpowered you. I think you let him. Because somewhere inside of you, you feel indebted to him."

"That's not true." Cole said firmly. Phoebe smiled for a moment, forgetting her anger. She placed the bandage gently on his chest, and using the packaged adhesive strips, pasted it on softly. She pulled back.

"It was crazy what you did, going after him like that." She said, standing up.

"I had to." He replied simply, looking away from her and slipping on his shirt.

"You didn't have to, Cole." Phoebe said, feeling her previous anger begin to rise within her again. "You have this inclination to go out there and prove yourself-"

"I was trying to protect you!" Cole burst out, jumping to his feet and towering over her.

"You don't have to go out and get yourself killed to protect me!" She shouted back. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. Shaking her head slightly, she looked up to meet his eyes. "And you don't have to prove anything to me."

Cole frowned. "What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that everything that happened is in the past. You don't have to go on these valiant. . ." She hesitated, "quests, to prove that you're good." She smiled slightly. "You've done that already."

"Phoebe-" Cole started uncertainly.

"But I'm still angry at you." Phoebe interrupted, her smile indicating otherwise.

"Right." Cole said, smiling. He hesitated, before stepping towards her. He reached up and brought his hand to her face, gently tracing her jaw line with his fingertips. "When it comes to protecting you, I'm not doing it to prove anything. I'm doing it because if anything happened, and I didn't try to stop it. . .I would never be able to forgive myself." He hesitated, dropping his eyes. "I care about you too much."

She smiled gently and paused for a moment before replying, "I care about you, too."

Cole gave her a half smile. "Look, I know it's not something you're ready to hear, but-"

"Hey." Piper said suddenly, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She said, turning to Phoebe. "But Jason's downstairs."

"Now?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Yeah." Piper said simply, giving them both an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." Cole said to Phoebe. "Go. We'll talk about this later."

Phoebe glanced at him. "Okay." She gave him a small smile, before brushing past Piper and heading downstairs.

* * *

"Hey." Phoebe said, stepping off the staircase.

"Hey." Jason replied, smiling at her. "I just wanted to see how you were. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah." Phoebe replied after a moment. "I've been kind of busy."

"I noticed." Jason said. "You haven't returned any of my calls, either."

Phoebe glanced at the ground. "Jason, about that. . ." She hesitated. What was she supposed to say? That she didn't know if she wanted to be with him anymore? "A lot of stuff has been happening lately."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked, frowning slightly. Phoebe took in a breath.

"We're not happy anymore, Jason." She burst out. "We're just biding time. . .waiting for something to come along and liven up our relationship. This isn't how we should be."

"We obviously both see our relationship differently." Jason said, shrugging. "Because to me we're in a good place."

"And to me we're in a safe place." Phoebe replied.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jason questioned. Phoebe let out another deep breath.

"No." She said. "Unless that's the only thing you have going for you." Jason let out an incredulous laugh.

"So what are you saying?" He asked. "You don't love me anymore?" Phoebe opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words to express what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." She finally let out.

"I don't believe this." Jason breathed, taking a step away from her. "I come here to see how you are, and you're breaking up with me, after everything we've been through." He paused. "But I can't say that I didn't see it coming."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked gently.

"You've been acting weird for a while now." Jason said, glancing upwards. His eyes fell on Cole, standing upstairs behind the staircase railing looking down at them. "I can see why now."

Phoebe followed his gaze towards Cole. She glanced at her feet. "Jason. . ." She began.

"Do you deny that he had something to do with this sudden revelation that our relationship is stagnant?" He burst out.

Phoebe met his gaze. "No." She finally said. "But our relationship would have ended somewhere down the track anyway, irrelevant to Cole's being here. I think somewhere inside of you, you know that too."

"I honestly thought our relationship was fine, Phoebe." Jason said obstinately. "I'm not going to ease your guilt by saying that any part of me believed it wasn't." He looked up at Cole, then back at Phoebe. "I hope you two have a great life together." He finished bitterly, walking towards the front door. He threw it open and stepped outside, not looking back as he let it shut firmly behind him. Phoebe stared at the closed door for a while, and took in a deep breath. She glanced up at Cole on the landing, who gazed down at her gently. He gave her a slow, reassuring smile, which she returned only half-heartedly. A moment later, she had turned away from him, and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

It was two days later when Cole began to grow concerned about Phoebe's behaviour towards him. She hadn't spoken to him much, and when she had, her tone was nonchalant.

He gazed at her across the dining table, and she averted her eyes, as she had been doing recently. The rain was coming down in sheets outside, and Cole was amazed how the weather so often reflected mood.

Phoebe suddenly stood up, pushing her plate away. "I have some work to do. I'll be in the lounge if you need me." She said, stepping away from the table. Her eyes met his for a split second, before she drew away into the next room. Cole stood, and paused when Piper and Paige did the same.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Um, sure." Piper replied, sitting down again. Paige did the same after a moment.

"Thanks." He said genuinely, tucking his chair back under the table and heading into the lounge. Phoebe was already seated on the couch, leaning over her laptop that was placed on the coffee table. As he entered the room, she looked up. Her gaze lay on him for a moment, before she glanced back down at the screen. He sat down opposite her, the coffee table between them. "Hey." He said simply.

"I have a lot of work to do, Cole." Phoebe said, not taking her eyes off the laptop screen. Cole sighed. He reached over and grabbed the laptop, ignoring Phoebe's protests, and placed it on the couch beside him.

"Talk to me." He said gently.

"Cole, give me my computer." Phoebe said defiantly, holding out her hands.

He hesitated. "No." He said finally. Phoebe let her arms drop, letting out an exasperated breath. "I know that you feel bad about Jason. And I know you're angry with me for making it worse by standing there and watching. I'm sorry about that, I am. But I'm not sorry that you did it. I think that was the best thing you could have done for yourself."

Phoebe hesitated for a moment. "I hurt him." She said simply.

"He'll get over it."

"He's a good guy, Cole. He didn't deserve that." Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"And you blame me?" Cole questioned. "Is that why you've been ignoring me?"

She stared at him. "Well, you are part of the reason this happened."

Cole tilted his head and smiled slightly. "I'm not going to apologise for loving you." He said. Phoebe was caught off guard by his admission.

"Cole. . ." She began, shaking her head.

"I know you're not ready." He said. "All I'm saying is that you did what you thought was right. You can't punish yourself for that." Phoebe glanced away, and they remained in silence for a moment, the sound of the rain outside easing slightly. Cole stood up and walked around the coffee table, sitting down on it just in front of Phoebe. He leaned forward and took her hands, reassured when she didn't pull away. "You told me, a little while ago, that all you wanted was to release you inhibitions. To do something spontaneous." He met her gaze. "Do you remember that?" He whispered.

Phoebe smiled slightly, before nodding. "Get on a bus not knowing its destination. Go out in the rain in my best clo-" She broke off, he eyes growing wide. "Cole. . ."

He smiled suspiciously. "That's one of your favourite tops, isn't it?" He questioned.

"Cole, don't. . ." Phoebe started, standing up. It was a mistake. As soon as she left the couch his arms were around her. He lifted her off her feet in one movement, one arm behind her back, the other under her knees. He didn't release her when she struggled. "Cole!" She screamed. He laughed, heading into the foyer. Piper ran into the room, Paige and Leo behind her. She frowned slightly. "Piper, do something." Phoebe pleaded.

"Piper, the door, if you will." Cole said, ignoring Phoebe. Piper smiled slightly, walking towards the door.

"Piper. . ." Phoebe warned, becoming desperate. Piper reached out and opened the door, stepping away to let Cole though. Cole walked carefully down the steps, smiling at Phoebe's screams as they got immediately saturated. When he was sure they were both completely soaked, he placed her gently on the pavement in front of him. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. "Oh, you're going to pay for that. . ." She said loudly, to be heard over the sound of the rain.

"Maybe." He called back, stepping away from her and looking up at the sky. He couldn't make out the clouds in the darkened night, but he gazed at it anyway, before he turned to face her again. "Unless you realise that this is actually enjoyable."

Phoebe stared at him. He was crazy, he really was. But she couldn't help but tilt her head back slightly, squinting through the rain. She opened her mouth, like a child would do on a rainy day. She felt herself smile. "I suppose it's kind of enjoyable." She said, releasing her hold on herself and spreading her arms outwards. She spun around.

Cole watched her, smiling gently. "It's more than enjoyable." He said softly. He stepped forward and stopped her in mid-spin, caressing her face in both hands. Her smile grew smaller, but didn't disappear as he gazed down at her. Her hands relaxed flat on his chest as he lowered his head. Her eyes closed just before their lips met gently, and he felt his unconsciously do the same. The world ceased to exist, as it always did when he kissed her. There was no rain. They weren't standing in the middle of a street, in the middle of the night. There were no demonic threats hanging over them. There was only him, and her. And for now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Don't worry, that wasn't the end of the story. Weird to end a chapter in the middle of a story like that though. Anyway, please review. I know it was a lot to put in just one chapter, but let me know what you thought of it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I hope that this next chapter keeps you interested, and hopefully, eagerly awaiting the next one.

* * *

Phoebe closed her bedroom door behind her. Her hair was only slightly damp, having just dried it after her shower. She sat down on the edge of her bed, her hands clasped. The rain was still beating down outside, harder than it had been earlier in the night when they had been standing under it. She thought back to that moment, trying to identify exactly what it was that she was feeling. Guilt, that was definitely present. After all, she had only broken up with Jason two days ago. There was a trace of annoyance - at herself, due to the fact that she had let her emotions overcome her conscience. And also, though she didn't want to admit it, fear – that any relationship that she tried to build with Cole would self-destruct, as it had done previously.

But beneath it all was a feeling that Phoebe could not easily identify. Warmth. Contentment. Rapture. No, not easy to recognize, but it's meaning was obvious. She had enjoyed being out there with Cole. No expectations. No secrets. No resentment.

A light rapping at her door interrupted her thoughts. It opened slightly, and Cole entered, holding a mug in one hand. He smiled. "I wasn't sure if you'd be coming back down after your shower. So I decided to come up." He said, handing her the mug. "Coffee, just the way you like it."

Phoebe smiled slightly, taking a sip. "Thanks." She said, placing the mug on her bedside table. "Cole, I"

"Phoebe. . ." Cole interrupted, smiling gently. "Tonight was amazing." He said simply. "Don't over think it."

She contemplated his statement. "You're right." Phoebe replied. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What idea is that?" Cole questioned, sitting down beside her.

Phoebe paused, smiling. "I don't know." She said honestly. He smirked slightly.

"Here's the thing." He said, growing serious. "Tonight didn't hold any expectations. I want you to take your time in figuring out what it is that you feel." He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'll be here when you do." He gave her a reassuring smile, before releasing her hand. "But, right now I better get back to my couch . . .before you get the wrong idea about why I'm up here." He started to stand, but Phoebe caught his arm.

"Stay with me tonight." She said softly. He hesitated, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Not to. . .do. . .anything." She said hurriedly, "I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure." He replied gently. He climbed onto the bed and sat back against the headboard, watching as Phoebe positioned herself the same way. She moved closer and leaned against him, and his arm automatically went around her, holding her near. She let out a slow breath, closing her eyes, revelling in the newfound warmth.

'I do still love you', she thought to herself, smiling at the revelation.

"What?" Cole questioned softly, leaning back slightly to look at her.

She opened her eyes and met his gaze, giving him a small smile. "I didn't say anything." She replied. It was too soon for new relationships. Too soon for new revelations.

* * *

Phoebe woke slowly from an unnaturally deep sleep. She allowed herself a deep sigh of contentment. No threatening dreams. No pressing premonitions. For the first time in weeks, she had experienced a night of undisturbed slumber. Her content was interrupted when she noted that her head was resting on something much harder than her pillow. When she realised that it was rising and falling slowly, her eyes flew open. Cole. She frowned, before remembering the night before. Of course, she had asked him to stay with her. As though sensing her increased distance from him, Cole stirred. His eyes opened slightly after a moment, and he blinked twice before they opened completely. A smile spread across his face.

"Good morning." He said, his voice slightly husky.

"Hey." Phoebe replied, allowing herself to return his smile. She realised with a start, that during the course of the night her legs had become entangled with his, and hurriedly reversed the predicament. Cole smirked.

"It's been a while since I've had a good night's sleep." He said, sitting up.

"Me too." Phoebe replied, running a hand through her hair self-consciously.

"Phoebe." Cole said, trying to catch her attention. She met his gaze and frowned at his amused expression. "You're still over thinking things." He said.

Phoebe allowed herself to smile at his comment, straightening her clothes and climbing off the bed. "I'm not sure that's something I can avoid." She said.

"It's not necessary." Cole replied, following suit. He walked around the bed towards her. "I'm to go downstairs and make us some breakfast."

She gazed at him. "I have to be at work in a couple of hours."

"Work?" He questioned. "I thought we had decided it wasn't safe."

"I know." Phoebe replied. "I just have some things that I need to do. Waiting for a demon to attack isn't good for my career." She caught his concerned look. "I'll be fine, I'll be back early, before it's even looking to get dark."

Cole relented. "Okay. . .but I'm still going to make you breakfast. If you're going to do the concerned dumper routine, you better do it with a full stomach." Phoebe caught his gaze, surprised. "What? You think I didn't know that's why you need to go to work?" He questioned.

"I thought I was being subtle." Phoebe said, smirking slightly.

"I suppose you would be, to someone who didn't know you half as well as I do." Cole replied. He gave her a half smile. "I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Phoebe glanced at the clock on the wall. There was an hour before she normally left work, but she had let Elise know that she would be leaving early. She leaned over and switched off her computer, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair. Then as she exited the room, she made her way cautiously towards Jason's office. His door was slightly open, and she knocked lightly as she pushed it open.

"Hey. . ." She said softly. He glanced up from his desk, his expression unreadable. He didn't reply. "I just wanted to see how you're doing." She continued.

Jason met her gaze. "You come to me a couple of day after you dump me to find out how I am?" He questioned. "How do you think I am, Phoebe?" His voice grew louder, and Phoebe stepped into the office, closing the door behind her.

"I think you're hurting." Phoebe replied guiltily, choosing not to sit down. "But despite what you might think, Jason, I do care about you."

Jason gave her a sardonic smile. "I see. And tell me this, Phoebe, how long were you unhappy with our relationship?"

"Jason. . ." Phoebe said, rethinking her decision not to sit. She lowered herself in the chair in front of his desk. "I was never unhappy with our relationship."

"You just weren't satisfied." Jason said simply. He glanced away, and Phoebe noticed as his anger was replaced by pain. "And you're ex-husband. . .what makes you think that you and he. . ." He broke off.

"Cole?" Phoebe questioned gently. She contemplated her answer. "Have you ever had that feeling that. . ." She paused, "that you're meant to be with someone?"

Jason stared at her. "Soul mates?" He questioned, shaking his head. "I don't believe in soul mates."

Phoebe smiled gently. "I do." She replied softly. "You're an amazing guy, Jason." She said standing up. "One day you'll find someone who deserves you, and maybe you'll know what I'm talking about." She let her gaze drop, before lifting it to catch his eye. "I am sorry, Jason." She let the apology hang as she left his office.

As she made her way down through the building, she went over her words in her head. What she had said about Cole had been said in the moment. They weren't words she had been planning. And yet they rang true. Her and Cole did belong together. She had tried many times to disprove that fact, to no avail. Every path she had taken had led back to him. She smiled slightly. Maybe it was time she told him how she felt.

* * *

"Hey, how was work?" Piper asked, stirring the pot in front of her. She turned off the stove dial.

"Good." Phoebe replied, slightly impatient. "Where is everyone?" She asked, as subtly as she could manage.

"Paige is in the attic working on a spell." Piper replied. "Leo's got the boys at magic school." She added, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Oh." Phoebe said, nodding. "And Cole?"

Piper looked up, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Phoebe stared at her. "Where is he?" She might as well be direct.

Piper looked at her awkwardly. "I thought he was with you."

"Why would he be with me?" Phoebe questioned, her eagerness to talk to Cole quickly replaced by confusion.

"You called him a little while ago, told him to pick you up." Piper said, her frown growing more pronounced. "Don't you remember?"

"I didn't call him." Phoebe said simply.

"I answered the phone, Phoebe." Piper said. "It was you."

"I would know if it was me!" Phoebe burst out. She glanced away, several thoughts going through her mind at one time. Then the possibility occurred to her. "Ronan." She said simply. She met Piper's gaze. "With Leo out of the house, all he had to do was get Cole out of the way. . ."

Piper started to grow worried. "You really think it was him?" She asked.

"What other possibility is there?" Phoebe asked, pacing through the kitchen. "There's a phone call, with someone who sounds like me on the other end. And Cole leaves to pick me up from work. . ." She paused. "Why would I ask Cole to pick me up when I could get Paige to orb me?"

"He said you needed the car for something afterwards." Piper said, shaking her head.

Phoebe stopped pacing. "What are we going to do, Piper?" She asked desperately.

"Okay. . ." Piper said, contemplating the situation. "I'm going to go upstairs and tell Paige what's going on." She said. "Cole left a while ago, so he should figure out that something's not right sooner or later. But try and call him, see if he's okay."

Phoebe nodded. She headed into the foyer as Piper made her way hastily up the stairs. She grabbed the receiver and flipped open the phone book on the table before her, dialling in the number hurriedly. She tapped her fingers on the tabletop as she waited. There was no answer. She tried it twice more, both producing the same result. As she began to redial again, she paused abruptly. A shiver ran up her spine, and she spun around, staring at the empty stairwell. Memories of her premonitions – her dreams – came back to her. Piper and Paige, unconscious in the attic. Ronan, hovering above them. Cole, bleeding to death. "No. . ." She whispered, dropping the receiver. She sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When she reached the landing, she immediately started ascending the attic stairs. The door to the attic was slightly ajar even before she burst through it. She froze. "Oh my God. . ."

* * *

I'm hoping my poor attempt at a cliffhanger will coax you all to review. What do you say? 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed – you truly did make my day.

Phoebe's dream/premonition occurred in chapter 4, so any of you that have (rightfully) forgotten what happened (due to my long leave of absence) should probably read that part before continuing with this chapter.

* * *

"Oh my God. . ." Phoebe let out breathlessly.

"I thought you'd never make it." Ronan said, turning his head to look at her. He was grasping Paige's neck, holding her against the attic wall. She looked at Phoebe desperately.

Phoebe glanced from Paige to Piper, who was lying disoriented on the floor, blood seeping from a cut on her forehead. She looked at Ronan, defiant. "Let her go." She said simply.

"As you wish." Ronan said, amusement flickering in his eyes. He lifted Paige effortlessly, and with little exertion, sent her flying through the air. She landed on the floor in a heap, barely stirring, gasping for breath. He turned to face Phoebe, the look in his eyes now deadly serious. "I won't waste your time, or mine." He said, forming an energy ball above his hand.

Phoebe anticipated his movements before he made them, jumping sideways to dodge the energy ball, then lashing out at him. Her leg made contact with the side of his head, and as she landed comfortably, she turned to assess the damage she had done. Ronan, still standing, turned to face her again. His jaw clenched tightly, he wiped away the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth. To Phoebe's amazement, he smiled.

"The legends I've heard of the Charmed Ones always depicted the youngest as the weakest." He said, eyeing her closely. "I disagree. . .there's a fire in you." He paused. "I find it intriguing."

"It must run in the family, then." Phoebe replied, the only thought in her mind now to keep him talking, with hope that help would arrive soon. Or that her sisters would recover.

Ronan laughed out loud. "Maybe." He said, "But the difference between my little brother and I is that I know better than to act on my emotions." His smile disappeared. "I wish he could be here to watch you die."

Phoebe, out of the corner of her eye, saw Piper shakily lift herself to her knees. Ronan appeared blind to this, seemingly distracted by the mention of his brother, the anger burning deep inside his eyes. "You were the one that made sure he wouldn't be here." She said sourly.

He smirked. "His being here wouldn't have served my purpose."

"Meaning you wouldn't have had the guts to kill him if you had to." Phoebe said, her voice growing louder as her anger started to take over.

Ronan's smirk vanished immediately, the anger reignited. "Believe me," He said, his voice deadly serious, "Killing him will not be a problem."

She stared at him, instinct telling her that it was true. "Maybe." She said, barely audibly. "Unless he managed to kill you first." She watched Piper crawl over to Paige, both silently helping each other to their feet.

"Enough of this." Ronan said, impatient.

"The truth hurts." Phoebe said, shrugging indifferently.

Ronan had closed the space between them in seconds. His hand clutched around her throat, he rammed her against the wall, his face inches from hers. "I will kill you. And then I'll kill him. There's no room for your incessant hope." He hissed.

Phoebe's eyes followed his free hand as he reached inside his robes, pulling out a silver athame. She met his eyes, determined not to show any sign of fear. The look in his own eyes was one of triumph – but only for a second. Sensing what she knew was coming, Ronan started to turn around, but not before the lamp had slammed into the side of his head, shattering on impact. He fell to the ground motionless, and Phoebe moved away instantly. Piper was panting slightly, holding the bottom of the vase. She met Phoebe's eyes.

"My powers don't work on him, he's too strong." She said.

"I can live with compromise." Phoebe said. "Are you guys okay?"

"We'll live." Paige said, walking shakily to the small, round table beside the door. She retrieved the potion vials from the table, handing them to her sisters. "How about you?"

"I'm okay." Phoebe said, only somewhat truthfully. She glanced at Ronan's stirring form. Outside, she could hear the light humming of a car engine on the driveway. Cole. Her spirits lifted slightly.

"I say we finish this now." Piper said. She tossed the potion bottle towards Ronan, Phoebe and Paige following suit.

What happened next took place in a flash, neither sister could have prevented it. Ronan shimmered out just before the potions made contact, appearing right beside Piper as the vials crashed, scorching the floor where he had been. He grabbed Piper by the neck, and threw her towards the back wall. As Paige instinctively tried to orb out to catch her, Ronan clutched on to the blue orbs, keeping her stationary. Still holding Paige, he threw an energy ball at Phoebe, knocking her off her feet and sending her sliding across the floor towards the door. Paige had little time to brace herself. As he threw her across the room, she impulsively tried to orb again. An energy ball collided with her before she could, and she crashed into the table motionless.

The only sound that filled the attic was that of Ronan's deep laughter. It rang in Phoebe's ears as she placed her hands on the attic floor, struggling to make it to her feet. Her vision was blurred as her eyes found Piper and Paige, lying motionless before her. Suddenly, she froze. The unmistakable sense of de ja vu was overwhelming. In less than a second, the memories of her premonition were back, haunting her.

Terrorising laughter. Piper and Paige – unconscious. Ronan, preparing another onslaught. Cole, saving her, forsaking his own life to do so.

She glanced up, watching as Ronan formed an energy ball above his hand. Phoebe flashed back to his taunting smile in her premonition, so alike to the one he wore now. Somewhere beyond the attic, she heard movements, then the attic door slamming open. Cole - a voice warned in the back of her mind. As Ronan started to flick his wrist, adrenaline mingled with fear kicked her into action. She moved suddenly towards Ronan as he threw the energy ball. She felt Cole's arms trying to push her out of the way, but her last minute avoidance had thrown him off. The energy ball hit her in the chest, and she felt herself leave the floor, finding it a second later as she was winded by her fall.

Cole was by her side in seconds, his eyes wide in concern as he called out to her. He met her gaze as he leaned over her.

"I couldn't let you risk your life for me." She said, the stabbing pain in her side intensifying. She glanced down, taking in a shaky breath as her eyes fell on her blood stained shirt.

"You saw this. . ." Cole said, grasping her hand. "Premonition?"

She nodded, her eyes locking with his again. "You saved me. And I was the one standing over you." Cole used his free hand to cover her wound, applying gentle pressure in a bid to stop the bleeding.

"That's the way it should have been. . ." Cole said, clenching his teeth as though berating himself for not arriving sooner.

"I've given you enough time to say goodbye." Ronan interrupted from behind them. "Can we finish this now, brother?"

Cole raised a hand to Phoebe's cheek, conflicted in what to do. Reaching a decision, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He took her hand and placed it on her wound, where his had been moments earlier. "Don't let go." He said hoarsely, before adding softly, "Call Leo."

"The Whitelighter won't come." Ronan said, his voice condescending. "He's otherwise engaged. . .I made sure of it."

Cole's gaze lingered on Phoebe for one last moment, anger seething in his veins. He let her go and spun around to face Ronan. "You made a mistake coming here."

Ronan smiled in amusement, raising his eyebrows. "And you're going to make me pay for it, I suppose?" Cole knew he was being baited, but the overwhelming fury flowing through him was exceeded only by the fear of what might happen to Phoebe. "You can't fight me and win, Belthazor. You never could."

Cole lunged. Though initially taken aback, Ronan recovered quickly, positioning himself to take the weight and use it to his advantage. As Cole made contact, trying to push Ronan to the ground, he felt Ronan's weight shift, flinging him sideways into the wall. He willed himself to concentrate as he got to his feet. Sensing the energy ball before it hit him, he ducked sideways. Twice more he manoeuvred in the same way, dodging the energy balls as they came, before throwing one of his own. Ronan dissipated the attack with one hand, the other throwing three more energy balls in quick succession. Cole ducked one, and fluidly moved sideways to avoid another. The third clipped his knee, and he felt his feet pulled from under him. He didn't reach the floor.

Like Ronan's last attack, he raised his hand, Cole's body rising and falling in likeness. As Cole hovered helplessly, unable to move, his eyes found Phoebe's now unconscious form. He could make out Piper stirring beside her, and a sliver of hope passed through him. Ronan dropped his hand, but Cole was not released from his hold. Ronan stepped back, staring at Cole.

"I will kill you." Ronan hissed bitterly. "But not before you watch her die. And I get to watch your entire existence self-destruct, knowing that I took away the one thing that ever meant anything to you."

Cole let out a cry of exasperation as Ronan approached Phoebe. Turning his back on Cole, Ronan retrieved his athame from the floor. Cole's fear peaked. He struggled wildly. Ronan crouched, and with his free hand, clutched onto Phoebe's neck, shaking her.

Phoebe's eyes flew open, confusion immediately replaced by fear. Ronan's grip grew tighter around her throat, and she felt her feet barely touching the floor. Her eyes flew from the athame in Ronan's hand, to Cole hovering metres away. The pain in her side was unbearable. She felt darkness creeping in, and she helplessly tried to fight it. She wished she could be with Cole. That he would hold her one last time. She wished she could whisper one more thing to him. Tell him that she did love him, more than anything.

She opened her eyes slightly. As she felt unconsciousness close in, she met Cole's desperate gaze. Thankful only that he would be the last thing that she ever saw.

* * *

I apologise again for how long this chapter took to come up. There'll only be a couple more chapters to come. Please review and let me know how you found this chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N: This being one of the last chapters of this story, I just wanted to thank all of you that have reviewed. There's no point in writing unless you know someone is reading, and you guys have given me plenty of incentive.

I also apologise if the spacing on this one is a bit dodgy. I've been trying to figure out how to use the new system, and I'm computer illiterate. So bear with me.

Cole felt his heart grind to a stop. As he watched Phoebe slump unconscious in Ronan's hold, he felt a surge of defiance more than any he had ever experienced. His next movements occurred to him in slow motion, and he willed himself to move faster. Unable to determine how he had done it, Ronan's hold was broken. Before Cole had even reached the ground, an energy ball had left his hand.

Ronan, clutching the athame that was mere centimetres from Phoebe's throat, was thrown off his feet, caught off guard. He crashed into the wooden wall, the athame falling to the floor.

Cole had closed the distance between them in a second. Moving fast and purposefully, he retrieved the athame from the ground. He dragged Ronan to his feet, pinning him against the wall, allowing no room for movement. He pressed the athame against Ronan's torso threateningly. His breathing was coarse, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Cole tried to read the look in Ronan's eyes, and Ronan merely smirked. "You would kill your own brother?" He questioned.

Cole didn't hesitate. "You're not my brother." He said firmly. "You haven't been for a long time."

Ronan's smirk vanished. "This won't end with me." He jeered.

"I know." Cole said, pulling back slightly. "But it didn't start with you either. They've survived threats worse than you. That's not going to stop here."

"Cole. . ." The word escaped Phoebe's lips unconsciously. Piper was by her side, caressing her head. Paige was moving towards them slowly, on hands and knees. Cole turned his head in response, immediately recognising his mistake.

The athame was pulled from his hand, and he was flung to the floor, Ronan gripping his arm. Before he could react, the athame was coming towards him at alarming speed. His reflexes only got him so far, the thin blade lodging itself in his left arm. He screamed out in pain as Ronan wrenched the athame out of his arm, and then released him, letting him fall to the floor. Ronan tossed the athame aside and formed an energy ball above his hand. He pulled his arm back, ready to release it.

Before it could leave his hand, he gasped. The energy ball dissipated in mid air as Ronan fell to his knees. Cole crawled backwards, confused, his arm throbbing dully. Piper stood behind Ronan, her arm outstretched. The athame she had just thrown had hit its mark. Ronan remained stationary for a moment, before gravity took hold. He fell forward, and as he did so, his robes caught fire. He didn't cry out as they engulfed him. Cole couldn't even tell if he felt the flames around him. Within a second he was gone, scorched floorboards the only indication that he had been there at all.

Piper glanced at Cole, but a moment later she was crouching by Phoebe's side again. Cole tore his eyes from where Ronan had been. He got to his feet and stumbled towards Phoebe.

"Phoebe. . ." He whispered. She was pale. He took her hand in his. "She's cold." He said out loud. "Can you heal her?" He asked Paige desperately.

"I'm not. . ." Paige stuttered. "I can't. . ."

Cole swallowed. He met Piper's gaze. "Leo." She whispered.

"I know." He replied, releasing Phoebe's hand. He stood up. "I'll be back soon." He said, stepping back, not taking his eyes off Phoebe. He finally glanced at Paige. "Do what you can." He said softly, before fading out of the room.

Leo grimaced with the effort of pulling his neck away from the arrowhead. His back against the wall, he couldn't inch away further. The darklighter cocked his head, his smile taunting.

"They should be dead by now. . ." He said, his voice low and husky. He brought the bow closer. "Maybe I should just kill you now."

"It doesn't matter if you do." Cole's voice rang out. "You're not going to get whatever Ronan promised you."

The darklighter shoved Leo in front of him, the arrow still drawn. "What are you talking about?"

"Ronan's dead." Cole said simply, walking across the magic school atrium. He had been there only a couple of times, and was grateful Leo wasn't locked up anywhere else.

"You're bluffing." The darklighter snarled.

Cole formed an energy ball above his hand, his patience waning. Phoebe was dying while they bickered. "Let him go, and I won't kill you." He warned, his voice lowered.

"Right." The darklighter said disbelievingly. "You'll just let me walk away."

"I have more pressing things to deal with." Cole said, meeting Leo's gaze. Leo didn't need any more clues to know that time was waning.

"Listen to him. . ." Leo let out. "We won't even try to find you."

The darklighter looked troubled for a moment, contemplating his options. To reassure him, Cole let the energy ball dissipate, dropping his hand. With one last sneer, the darklighter pushed Leo away from him, shimmering from the room. Leo stumbled forwards.

"The girls. . ." He started worriedly.

"Are Chris and Wyatt safe here?" Cole interjected hurriedly.

Leo nodded. "They're fine." He said. "What's going on?"

"Phoebe needs you." Cole gazed at him desperately. "Hurry."

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. She automatically gasped for air. Leo pulled back his hands and stood up, allowing Piper and Paige to get closer.

"Thank God." Piper muttered. "How do you feel, Pheebs?"

"Fine." Phoebe replied, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She glanced around the room, her eyes falling on Cole, metres away, sitting on the couch. He hand one hand covering his mouth, and Phoebe could see his pale skin beneath it. "What happened?"

"Ronan's gone." Cole said, standing up abruptly. "He's dead. It's all over."

Phoebe gazed at him, trying to discern his thoughts. But he was blocking her out, and she couldn't understand why. "I'll go get you some water. And then you need to rest." Cole said, before she could question him.

"I'm fine." Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"I agree with Cole." Piper said, helping Phoebe to her feet. "You may feel fine, but you've been through a hell of a lot. We all have."

"I think you all need to take some time off." Leo said. "We've all been sitting around with our nerves at breaking point, just waiting for the attack to happen, we haven't had a proper nights sleep."

Cole nodded. "I won't be long." He said softly, heading out the attic door. Phoebe stared at his retreating form.

"I need to talk to him." Phoebe said decisively. "I'll be back soon." They didn't attempt to stop her.

Cole opened the door silently, slipping out into the early evening air. He took in a deep, shaky breath. Rolling his shoulders and ignoring the piercing pain of his still-raw wound, he stuck his hands in his coat pockets, and descended the stairs. He needed to get out of the manor. Too much had happened. His head was overflowing with all the vivid memories, and he tried helplessly to push them from his mind.

"Cole!" Phoebe called, running after him. He hesitated before turning around. She stopped before him, trying to read the look in his eyes. "Where're you going?"

He glanced downwards. "Just walking." He stated simply.

"I'm sorry about Ronan." Phoebe blurted out. He frowned slightly. Phoebe cursed herself for not preparing her speech prior to this.

"Phoebe. . ." He stopped abruptly. "I was hoping to have some time to myself. . .just to think."

Phoebe hesitated before nodding. "Okay." She said finally. "I just. . .I wanted you to know that you're not alone. I'm always. . .here. . .if you want to talk."

Cole paused, then smiled slightly. Forced, Phoebe noted. "Thanks." He said. "I'll be back later." He stepped away from her, before turning around and walking away. Phoebe stayed stationary for a moment, before breathing in deeply.

"He'll talk to you when he's ready." She muttered to herself, forcing herself to believe it, and making her way slowly back to the manor.

A couple more, I think. Once again, any reviews would be much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me._

_A/N: Sorry for the gigantic delay. Thanks again for the reviews. They were, as always, much appreciated._

Cole slipped into the manor silently. Darkness had fallen hours ago, and he waited a moment for his eyes to adjust. He had been wandering around aimlessly, trying to make some sense of what had happened. Trying to contemplate what his next move should be. He sighed inwardly, making his way quietly towards the staircase. He ascended it soundlessly, and headed towards Phoebe's bedroom. He turned the doorknob slowly, and pushed it open as much as was necessary to slip through. Then he closed it lightly behind him. As he turned to look at her, he was shocked to find her already awake, staring back at him. He gave her a half smile.

"Hey." He said softly.

She smiled back gently. "Hey. I wasn't sure if you'd be back tonight."

He gazed at her for a moment. "Why are you still awake? You're supposed to be resting."

"I couldn't." She said simply, before pausing for a moment. "Too much to think about." They stared at each other silently.

"Me too." He replied. He walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"Cole. . .I---" Phoebe started.

"Phoebe, don't." Cole interrupted.

"I have to." She replied. "Let me say this." She added firmly.

He didn't turn to face her, but nodded diffidently. Phoebe moved closer to him, so close that she was almost touching him. She leaned forwards, so she could rest her cheek against his arm. He pulled back with a start, and Phoebe immediately thought that he had recoiled from her touch. But then she realised, and all thoughts of what she were about to say disappeared. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Cole said, bringing his other hand around to cover his shoulder.

Phoebe waited a moment, before moving around him and climbing off the bed. She didn't say anything before she left the room, returning minutes later. She placed the items from the bathroom on the bedside table, before facing him defiantly. "Show me."

Cole stared at her for a moment before, losing their mental battle, pulling off his shirt with one hand. Phoebe's eyes narrowed slightly. "You should have got Leo to try and heal this." She said, placing her fingers on either side of his wound.

He grimaced. "It's fine." He met her disbelieving gaze, and sighed. "This isn't a wound I want to disappear. I don't want to forget what happened today."

His sentence trailed into silence, and neither spoke while Phoebe cleaned the wound. She applied some antiseptic to a cotton pad and, hesitating slightly, dabbed it against his wound gently. He clenched his teeth, but didn't grimace, as he waited patiently for her to finish. After placing the cotton pad back on the table, she peeled back the gauze adhesive and carefully pasted it to his shoulder.

"You really should get stitches." She said, finally breaking the silence. He reached up and took her hand in his.

"I'm fine." He said. "Really."

"Okay." Phoebe let out with a sign. She turned away from him, busying herself with the items on her bedside table. She paused. "I meant what I said this afternoon. I'm sorry about Ronan." She turned to look at him.

"Don't be." Cole said. "I'm not."

"You're not?" Phoebe questioned, frowning.

He shook his head. "No. Time passes, Phoebe. That man wasn't my brother. . .not in the way that counts."

"I don't understand. . ." She broke off. "I thought that's why you were pushing me away. Why you needed time to think. . ." She looked at him questioningly.

He hesitated for a moment, before glancing away from her. "I almost lost you today." He stated, avoiding her eye. "A part of me died inside when I saw you go limp in his arms. That's why I needed time." He looked up at her. "I couldn't lose you."

Phoebe was taken aback slightly, but recovered as she approached him. "Cole, this isn't the first time I've almost died. It's not even the closest I've come. . .you know that. Why is this time so different?"

He gazed at her, defiant. "It was different, Phoebe. It was different because we're different." He shook his head slightly. "I just found you again. And I had forgotten what it's like to almost lose someone you care so much about." He shrugged off her attempt to console him. "And it's my fault. . ."

Phoebe shook her head. "What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I could have stopped this. . .I could have changed it. . ." He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Stop it." She said firmly, the finality in her own voice surprising her. He turned to look at her. "There was nothing you could do. It was my fault, not yours. In my premonition, I saw you save my life. I watched you die. And I wasn't about to let that happen." She hesitated. "Not again." She gazed at him, her expression softening slightly. "You see Cole, I'm a selfish person. I'd rather you go on without me, than have to go on without you."

He let out a small breath, smiling vaguely. "I guess that's something we have in common then." He replied softly, moving towards the bed and sitting down.

Phoebe hesitated, before moving towards him. He looked away, unsure of what to say. She was close to him now, her legs between his, as she leaned forwards. Ignoring his involuntary shudder as her lips brushed his ear, she whispered the thought that had not left her mind for so long now. "I still love you."

Cole looked back enough to look into her eyes. "Phoebe. . ." He started, before pausing, taken aback.

"I do." She said with a half smile.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked gently, bringing a hand up to caress her neck.

She nodded, "Absolutely." She said, "You're 'it' for me, Cole. That's something I can't ignore anymore. And I don't want to."

He looked away for a moment, before making eye contact again, "It probably doesn't mean much to you anymore," He started, smiling slightly as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "but I love you too."

She shook her head, her smile growing wider. "You're wrong. . ." She said simply, "It means everything to me."

"It does?" He questioned, jokingly suspicious.

She gave him a mock frown. "Yeah, it does." She relaxed after a moment. "You have no idea how much it took for me to pretend that it didn't." She said, as she started to pull back.

"Probably as much as it took for me to leave you." He retorted, taking her hand gently, before she could move. "I don't want to have to do that again." He said softly, trying to catch her eye.

She met his gaze. "I don't want you to."

Cole let out a sigh of relief as he stood and pulled her into his arms. He leaned back slightly to look into her eyes once more, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. He smiled slightly as he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back suddenly.

"There's something else. . ." He said, confused.

She grew serious and caught his eye, nodding solemnly. Then, she broke into a smile. "You're going to have to tell Piper and Paige, because I'm not brave enough to."

"I doubt that very much." He muttered playfully, sweeping her into his arms. He brought his lips to hers and held her close. Phoebe wrapped one hand around his waist, the other lay flat on his chest, noting the pummelling beat of his heart against his chest. But then it all disappeared – all thoughts of anything else. Everything except him and her. And the unmistakeable feeling of joy that erupted somewhere inside her chest.

_One of my shorter chapters. Epilogue to come. Review and let me know what you thought._


	15. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me._

_A/N: So I've **finally **posted the epilogue. It just seemed that every time I started to think of a proper ending, it didn't come out right. I find that I hate writing epilogues the most…but hopefully this one will be okay._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed throughout the duration (the very long duration . . . mostly in between chapters) of this story. It's amazing how much a single review can add incentive to write more. They were all very much appreciated._

**_One Year Later. . ._**

Phoebe eyed Cole from across the room. She smiled slightly as she watched him laugh, his face lighting up, like it often did nowadays. He was so carefree. So was she, she realised. Her life had changed so much.

"Phoebe, you're not even listening to me." Paige chastised playfully.

Phoebe was brought back to the present abruptly. She gave her younger sister a wry smile. "Sorry. . ." She said gently.

"Give her a break, Paige." Piper said, linking her arm with Paige's. "It's not every day you get married to the man of your dreams."

"It's not like they haven't done it before--" Paige began.

Piper slapped her playfully. "They haven't done it like this, Paige." She said. "Isn't that right, Phoebe?"

"Absolutely." Phoebe agreed, her eyes once again falling on Cole. Her grin grew wider.

"Oh no." Piper muttered, following Phoebe's gaze. Leo's animated gorilla-like gestures were throwing Cole and Daryl into hysterics. "What is he doing?"

Paige let out a laugh. "I don't know. . .but I think you better put a stop to it if you want your husband to salvage any reputation."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Piper muttered, as she headed off towards Leo.

"Great party, Phoebs." Paige commenting, turning back to face Phoebe.

"It is, isn't it?" Phoebe said.

"Not a bad groom either." Paige added. Phoebe frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Well. . ." Paige began. "I know Piper and I gave you our blessing and all, but I never got the chance to apologise for the way that I've treated Cole in the past."

"Paige, you're not the only one who treated him badly." Phoebe said, shaking her head. "And besides, that's all in the past."

"It sure is." Paige said with a smile. She turned to glance at Cole, who was hurriedly making his way over to Phoebe to escape Piper's rant. "He's a good guy."

"Who's a good guy?" Cole questioned, slipping his hand around Phoebe's waist. Phoebe leaned into him automatically, her hand covering his. Paige smiled inwardly at their uncanny ability to meld together.

"You are." Paige said, choosing to answer honestly.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Cole." Paige said, sighing for dramatic effect. She smiled. "Congratulations." She added, holding out her hand.

Cole eyed it for a moment, before accepting it. "Thank you, Paige." He replied sincerely.

". . .and how many times have I told you not to--" Piper broke off suddenly as she and Leo joined the group. She smiled. "We'll talk about this later." She hissed at Leo. Leo shrugged, giving Phoebe an innocent look. "So what were we talking about?"

"Nothing." Paige said hurriedly, then in a bid to change the subject, "But I was wondering whether we can give Phoebe her wedding present yet."

"What wedding present?" Phoebe questioned.

"Paige. . ." Piper said, "Can we at least wait for the guests to leave?"

"They'll manage." Paige said hurriedly. "Come on, Piper. We've been planning this for ages. . ."

"Yeah, Piper." Phoebe urged. "Come on."

Piper gave them both a frown. "Oh alright." She conceded. "It's in the attic."

"What is?" Phoebe questioned.

"You'll see." Paige said, a satisfied smile on her face. "Follow us."

Phoebe glanced at Cole, who shrugged. "I wouldn't have a clue." He said softly, as she took his hand and led him after her sisters and Leo.

"Wait here." Paige said, enjoying herself as she shut the attic door behind Leo, Piper and herself.

Minutes passed before Phoebe knocked on the attic door. "Can we come in yet?" She called.

"Not yet!" Piper called back. Phoebe heard some shuffling, then some muffled voices, before the door swung open, revealing Paige.

"Okay." She said, excited. "Come in."

Phoebe stepped into the room, her eyes immediately falling on the circle of candles on the floor. A split second later, the figure within the circle registered in her mind. She brought both hands to cover her mouth. "Prue?" She whispered.

"It's me, honey." Prue said, her form transparent. She gazed warily at the candles, before stepping through the invisible circle. Immediately, her figure became solid. She smiled satisfactorily. "Nice spell." She commented, gazing at Paige.

"Thanks." Paige replied, her cheeks turning a tinge of pink.

"Prue?" Phoebe questioned again. "How. . .I thought. . ." She took a step toward Prue.

"I pulled some strings." Prue replied simply. "I wanted to see my sister on her wedding day." She smiled. "I don't have much time, Phoebe. . .so why don't you come over here and give your eldest sister a hug?"

Phoebe hesitated only for a second, before stepping into Prue's open arms. She held on tight, afraid to let go. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"Me too." Prue replied. "All of you." She added, gazing up at the others. She released Phoebe, and used her thumb to wipe away the tear that slid down her cheek. "Congratulations, Phoebs."

"Thanks." Phoebe replied. "I wish you could have been at the wedding."

"I was." Prue said with a smirk. "So were mum and grams. . .even Andy." She said with a wry grin.

"Andy, huh?" Piper said suggestively. "Things a little kinky up in the stratosphere?"

"Easy." Prue warned playfully. "We can talk about me another day." She squeezed Phoebe's hand. "Today's Phoebe's day."

"Not just mine. . ." Phoebe said. She turned and gazed at Cole, giving him a half smile.

Prue followed her gaze. Cole eyed her wearily. "Don't worry Cole, it's about time we made peace."

"Really?" He replied, much like he had to Paige only moments ago.

"I always knew you were one of the good guys." Prue said, causing Piper to snort in disbelief. Prue smiled. "Okay, maybe not." She met Cole's gaze. "But you proved me wrong, Cole."

"I appreciate that, Prue." Cole replied, smiling slightly.

"Well. . .I appreciate that you've made Phoebe this happy." She turned her head to gaze at Phoebe. "It's all I ever wanted for her."

"Me too." Cole replied.

Prue glanced at him. "Well, that's one thing we have in common."

"It's a start." Phoebe interrupted, her smile widening.

"It sure is." Prue said. She held out a hand.

Cole eyed it, before shaking his head. He took a step forward and pulled Prue into a bear hug, surprising everyone in the room. Prue patted his back awkwardly before he pulled away.

"Hey. . ." Paige complained, "I never got a hug."

"That's because I can hug you whenever I want." Cole said, winking at Paige, causing her to grimace openly.

"I have to go." Prue said, growing serious.

"Already?" Phoebe said.

"Unfortunately." Prue said, nodding. "But you can call me whenever you need me, this isn't a one time thing."

"Well. . .good." Phoebe said, "Because we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah we do." Prue said, hugging Phoebe again. She released her and turned to Piper and Leo, embracing them both at the same time. "I want to get to know my nephews." She said smiling as she pulled back. "And my sister." She said, facing Paige. She pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We'll see you soon, then?" Phoebe said, stepping back into Cole, his arms immediately encircling her.

"Absolutely." Prue said, stepping away from Paige and into the circle of candles. She smiled at them. "Take care of your wife, Cole." She said, smirking as her figure faded. "Blessed be." She whispered, before disappearing entirely.

The attic remained silent for a full thirty seconds before Phoebe spoke.

"That was the best present, _ever_!" She exclaimed, rushing over and hugging Piper, Leo and Paige at the same time.

"Well, you know. . ." Piper started, as they pulled apart, "We wanted to see her too. . .we just used your wedding as an excuse." She joked.

"Hmm." Phoebe said. "Well, I don't blame you." She smiled. "Thank you." She said to them, her smile faltering somewhat. "I needed that more than I knew."

"Me too." Piper said, giving her a half smile. She hugged Phoebe again. "Happy wedding day, Phoebs."

"All this hugging is making me hungry." Paige said abruptly, smiling slightly. "We better get downstairs before the guests finish all the food."

"I agree." Piper said, pulling back from Phoebe. She took Leo's hand and followed Paige towards the door. "You guys coming?"

"In a little while." Phoebe replied, heading to Cole's side.

"Okay, but you better come down." Piper warned. "No. . .procrastinating." She smirked.

"Yes Piper." Phoebe droned playfully. She waited till they left the room before turning to face Cole. "That was. . ." She paused.

"Unexpected?" Cole offered.

"Unexpected." She said with a nod. She smiled. "And nice. . .wasn't it?"

"It was nice." Cole agreed, returning her smile. "Not the worst present I've received. . .Prue's acceptance."

Phoebe's smile grew wider. "It makes a nice change." She said, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Hmm." Cole agreed. He wiped a strand of hair away from her face, caressing her gently. "So. . .Mrs Turner. . ." She raised an eyebrow at his words. "I know we agreed you weren't going to change your last name." Cole commented, "But seeing as it's our wedding night. . ."

"It does have a nice ring to it." Phoebe noted serenely.

"What do you say to skipping the rest of our reception?" Cole offered suggestively.

Phoebe smirked. "Piper would kill us." She said. "And besides, we have the rest of our lives to . . . celebrate."

"I like the sound of that." Cole said with a grin. He leaned in closer. "I can't believe we've finally made it."

Phoebe grew serious. "It's been a long time coming." She commented, holding him tighter. "But it was inevitable."

"Inevitable?" Cole questioned.

"Inevitable." Phoebe reiterated. "We're meant to be together Cole. You can't deny true love." She added playfully.

He let his smile fade slightly as he closed the distance between them, kissing her gently on the lips. He caressed her neck lightly with one hand, the other holding her close as he deepened the kiss. She pulled back abruptly.

"Maybe Piper can make do for a little while." She said, relenting.

He smirked. "She's more than capable. . ." He agreed softly.

Phoebe let herself melt into his embrace. No one else could ever have made her feel this way. . .so loved. And as he shimmered them down to their bedroom, she smiled. She was truly blessed. She was lucky enough to marry the one person in the world that she was meant to. Her soul mate. And no one could ever take that away from them. Not when they had beaten all the odds to find each other again. Eternity together was inevitable. Not only inevitable, she noted with an inward smirk, but easily achievable.

The End

_Well, I finally finished the story that has been lying stagnant for months. I hope it was satisfactory. If you're wondering about Prue's sudden inclusion in the epilogue. . .I just bought Season 3 on DVD, it was released in Australia a week ago, and I guess it just felt right. It was amazing to watch those episodes again. . .especially when it's the first time I've seen them since they aired. It was nice watching Phoebe fight for Cole. . .a luxury we never had in Season 5. Sigh._

_Anyway, thanks again to all who read and enjoyed. Review and let me know what you thought of the ending. _

_  
No doubt I'll be writing again soon._


End file.
